Trust me I'm not drunk
by Ancient Xana of the Old Forest
Summary: Cuando has perdido la confianza... y quieres confiar y que confíen en ti... Perdón que tome mi tiempo en agregar un nuevo capítulo, es horrible una bebida que se ha estropeado por no tomarla fría, si ya se les derritió el hielo de su scotch, sírvanse más, agreguen hielo, pónganlo a mi cuenta, porque se que ha nadie le gusta una bebida caliente, pero si una historia caliente...
1. Chapter 1

Once de la noche, las agujas seguían corriendo, ella estaba en frente del espejo, viéndose con tristeza, su delicado cuerpo, sus hermosas piernas desnudas que eran cubiertas simplemente por un pedazo de tela donde iniciaban sus miembros inferiores, su pequeño busto pero aun así el anhelo de muchos, igualmente cubierto por un sensual sostén, era un conjunto negro que le levantaban tanto su trasero como su busto, su plano vientre, adornado con hermosas curvas a los costados, sobre todo su fino rostro blanco cual nieve, mojado por pequeñas gotas que iban recorriendo sus mejillas, llevándose consigo su mirada cálida y alegría.

Tocándose su vientre recordando que era más grande que meses atrás, a la vista de alguien que en los últimos días parecía herirla más de lo que ella pudiera ignorar, después de muchas veces de repetirle lo mismo Akane, prefería evitarlo para no seguir con esas estúpidas alegatas, que la dejaban mucho más sensible. Ella creía que era fuerte, se lo vivía repitiendo, también muchos pensaban lo mismo, sin embargo cuando ella conoció a Ranma, por primera vez en su forma femenina, aunque Ranma le hubiera ganado con tanta facilidad, le pareció una chica amigable y tímida le ofreció su amistad, cuando lo vio en la tina desnudo no supo cómo reaccionar, ni supo quién era, simplemente huyó de la situación, y cuando se enteró que realmente era un hombre se molestó tanto, no porque fuera un hombre, si no por el hecho que traicionó su confianza, no compartiendo la realidad de la situación, no pudo compartir el con ella algo tan simple, cuando ella le ofreció amistad y para colmo diciéndole que él, en su forma femenina tenía mejor figura que ella.

Día tras día el seguía traicionando su confianza, y ella de algún modo u otro se tenía que defender, no se habían hablado en una semana, irónicamente el queriendo llamar su atención trataba de hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos dos, eso la enfurecía aún más, ella no pensaba hacer nada para arreglar las cosas entre ellos dos, simplemente lo ignoraría, como siempre aunque en el fondo le estuviera destrozando el alma.

En eso parada frente al espejo, recordó algo que le comentaron sus amigas...

Ranma en el dojo practicando como siempre para después darse un baño estaba disgustado, una semana ya había transcurrido desde que ella le dirigió por última vez la palabra, era incluso estúpido, ni buenos días, ni palabras en el camino al colegio, ni cuando comían, sin habla todo el día, para después una semana. Al principio no le importó mucho, o más bien trataba de ignorar esa molestia. Recordaba como el después de haberla hecho enojar, Ranma trató de disculparse, cuando ella no le prestó atención se molestó, y no quería pensar que lo estaba haciendo en venganza por las palabras que él le había dicho, siguió ella como si no le hubiera hablado, cuándo no le siguió dirigiéndole la palabra se desquitó con palabras más ofensivas, para simplemente ser ignorado. El muy idiota pensaba que así le llamaría la atención, para que ella aunque sea le golpeara pero nada.

Paro de hacer su entrenamiento mirando la duela del dojo, suspirando, arrepintiéndose de lo que le había dicho, pero el quería que ella lo entendiera, él a pesar de tener un sentimiento que no quería reconocer como amor, Ranma la estimaba mucho, o posiblemente era amor hacia una hermosa amiga, el estimaba a Ukio, Shampoo incluso a Kodachi, pero con Akane, el hecho de que ella siempre quisiera apoyarlo en las buenas o malas lo hacía apreciarla mucho más y cuando ella le dio la espalda para ignorarlo, hacía que esos sentimientos honestos que florecían cada día más fueran marchitándose.

Dejó de hacer su entrenamiento para darse un baño, pues aunque se quedara no serviría de nada, pues por la tonta de Akane ya había arruinado su práctica

Akane estaba buscando en el mueble donde su padre guardaba sus licores, encontró esa bebida que le llamaba la atención desde hace meses, esa bebida tradicional, hecha de arróz, después de escuchar como los papás de sus amigas, incluso recordar que su padre se quitaba las penas con esa bebida decidió llevarla a su cuarto, sólo envuelta en una bata por no quererse cambiar para después volverse a desvestir, había bajado pensando que todos estaban ya dormidos, iba por el corredor dirigiendose a las gradas, cuando entró Ranma del dojo, que se iba a dirigir a bañar.

Ranma estrechó los ojos con furia viendo como desde lejos ella, al parecer iba a pasar a la par de él ignorándolo, se interpuso en su camino dirigiéndole la palabra.

-¿Todavía estás en tu estado de niña arrogante y despreciable?

Akane no contestó sólo trato de moverse a un lado para seguir su camino, viendo este su actitud la tomo del brazo sin delicadeza, haciéndola voltearse hacia él.

-Akane, déjate de idioteces, ya me disculpé. ¿Por qué sigues con esa actitud hacia mí?

Ella siguó sin contestarle volteando la cara para el lado opuesto, esto hizo a que Ranma retorciera la mandíbula de la furia, y le apretara más el brazo, trató de apartar la vista del rostro para no seguir viendo sus ojos de rechazo, y los iba a bajar al suelo cuando se percató mucho más de su vestimenta, agrandando sus ojos cuando vio que su bata se había suelto un poco por el jalón que él le brindo al jalarla del brazo, mostrándole un poco de su anatomía, tanto de su pecho como de sus piernas. Lo que le molestó aún más era nada de ella, absolutamente nada era de él, un simple trato entre padres en vez de unirlos los había separado más.

-Déjame ir.

-No.

Después de una pausa, en silencio Ranma volvió a intentar.

-Quiero que me perdones.

Esta vez fue ella la que simplemente dijo.

-No.

Cerrando los ojos con dolor, sentía que ella no era la persona con la que él se identificaba.

Apretando los labios y los dientes, empezo a soltar su brazo que tenía agarrado y con tal de no enfocarse en su rostro y su cuerpo semicubierto, la miro a las manos, con ello se fijó en su mano con un nuevo sentimiento de furia preguntó.

-¿Porque tienes una botella de sake Akane?

Ella reaccionó llevándosela al pecho.

-Quítate, no es de tu incumbencia.

Ranma la pegó a la pared, con una mano tomándola de la cuello y parte de la mejía, y la otra mano sosteniendo la mano donde tenía el sake, poniendo su peso para sostener la otra mano de Akane entre su espalda y la pared, presionando en una forma sumamente exquisita su pequeño cuerpo, pero trataba de no enfocarse en ello, por la situación actual también empezó a creer que no sólo con él tenía ella problemas, para querer perderse en esa bebida.

-Dámelo por favor Akane. ~Buscando sus ojos, le dijo tratando de olvidar la furia, para que ella confiara en él, ella seguía sin hablarle, pero esta vez elevó ella la mirada, manteniendo la mirada por un momento, pensando ¿qué pasaría si la familia estuviera despierta en casa y los encontraran en esa situación comprometedora? sin embargo ya estaban todos durmiendo, y el señor Saotome estaba de turno en la clínica del Dr. Toffu, dejando a Ranma sólo esa noche.

Ranma aprovechó el momento para acariciarle la mejía con ternura, tratando de apaciguar cierta necesidad, mientras que sin darse cuenta acerco su rostro para oler su aroma, haciendo reaccionar nuevamente a Akane. Akane volteó la cara, y murmuró.

-Ranma duele mucho, me voy.

-¿Sólo asi? Lo podemos resolver Akane, no quiero seguir con este sentimiento Akane. Sabiendo que tú estás molesta conmigo.

-¿Para qué? En unos días todo esto se te habrá olvidado y seguirás ofendiéndome, ya no quiero estar teniendo que escucharte. ¡Déjame en paz! ~Empujó fuertemente a Ranma, y le volvió a dirigir la palabra~

-Es mejor así, prefiero estar lejos de ti, tranquila sin escuchar tus ofensas, a que estar escuchando tu boca insensible idiota. ~Palabras agrias salían de sus labios al recordar lo vivido en los últimos días~

-Tu eres más idiota, no viendo que me he disculpado varias veces, y aun así me ignoras, ya no te voy a seguir rogando, estúpida.

-Nadie te está pidiendo que le ruegues, eres un hipócrita que sólo cuando hay un beneficio para tí lo buscas a uno, o por no sentirte mal con tu conciencia.

-Ya te escuché tonta, por cierto, no bajes así idiota, que no sólo vas a ponerte borracha, estando así en ese estado, podrías hacer el ridículo, más de lo que haces.

-No seas ingenuo, sólo venía por esto, me largo, además no venía a mostrar o insinuar nada imbécil, ya me largo. ~Dándose la vuelta, ya subiendo los escalones~

-Qué bueno que te largas, no quisiera verte a ti desnuda, ni porque me rogaran.

Eso hizo a que Akane parara sus pasos, no volteándolo a ver para esconder su reacción hacia el rechazo que el hizo, Ranma sólo escucho responderle

-Te odio.

Continuará **


	2. Chapter 2

Si esta historia la catalogué como para personas maduras es por obvias razones, disfruten la lectura

Akane somató la puerta de su habitación con tanta fuerza provocándole que su muñeca le doliera, se recostó de espaldas sobre la puerta dejando brotar las perlas que le surgían de los ojos parpadeando varias veces para tratar de no llorar más, sin embargo queriendo gritar, gimió desplomándose hasta el suelo, con furia se restregó su brazo envuelto por la bata lastimándose el rostro tratando de borrar las lágrimas, le quitó la tapadera al pequeño frasco de cerámica fina, y se los llevó a los labios temblorosos, dando unos cuantos agigantados sorbos de esa bebida tibia medio adulzada, que le costaba digerir sin embargo el dolor no dejaba que parara, cuando había tomado un buen poco del contenido de la botella, cambió su rostro afligido por una triste sonrisa, cerrando los ojos tratando de acomodar su cuerpo sobre la puerta, permitiendo que su organismo absorbiera el alcohol de dicho brebaje, sin saber que el su estado anímico influiría en el resultado de sus acciones.

Ranma estaba en su habitación, caminando en círculos, quería encontrar una manera de arreglar la situación con Akane, sabía que estaba ella furiosa con él, y él estaba consciente que para ese momento Akane ya habría tomado un poco de la bebida alcohólica, se sentó a meditar cerca de su ventana, recordando cómo había empezado todo.

La razón por la que ella se había molestado no había sido muy diferente de las veces que ellos solían pelear, Ranma había estado en su forma femenina ese día, en la habitación donde hospedaba, estaba frente un espejo que había tomado del cuarto de Akane, probando un sexy sostén rojo como su pelo con bordados negros, lo estaba usando para provocar al viejo pervertido de Happosai, y poderle vencer, ya que el no dejaba de molestarle desde una noche anterior a lo ocurrido, pidiéndole como siempre que Ranma le modelara algo en su forma femenina.

Akane pasó en frente de la habitación se percató del hecho, recordando como habían peleado Ranma y el maestro perturbada le dijo.

-¿Cómo es posible que te puedas llegar a desprestigiar de esa manera Ranma? No hay necesidad de que te pongas eso, tú puedes vencer a Happosai sin necesidad de eso, yo inclusive te podría ayudar.

-Akane, gracias pero no gracias, aprecio tu oferta, sin embargo tu no podrías, créeme. ~Le dijo sarcásticamente, mirando su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, tratando de calmar un poco el carácter de Akane, para que ella regresara a su buen estado de ánimo, según el estaba exagerando con su reacción, no lo había dicho con mala intención, simplemente no quería que ella se involucrara, y para hacerlo en son de broma miró su cuerpo, obviamente Akane no se refería a que ella usaría paños menores, y recordándose como él siempre le decía gorda, asumió que a eso se refería, cuando Akane simplemente estaba ofreciendo su ayuda para formular otro tipo de plan para atacar a Happosai, sintiéndose ofendida y humillada, ella se dirigió hacia el y le contestó.

-Tonto, no me refería a eso, quería ayudarte de otra manera.

-De igual manera, no necesito tu ayuda.

-Entonces sigue mostrando tu cuerpo anormal pervertido. ~Contestó ella con una voz fría, devolviendo el sentimiento despectivo que sintió momento atrás, por el comentario que había hecho Ranma, mirándolo con desprecio, lo que hizo que él, tomara la conversación por otro rumbo, a Akane en realidad no le importaba la forma física de Ranma, ella lo tuvo siempre consciente, aunque era una forma de descargar su furia el contestarle de esa manera, pues aparte de que protegía sus inocentes sentimientos, se defendía de las palabras hirientes del chico de la trenza.

-Mi cuerpo podrá ser anormal Akane, aun así, es sexualmente más llamativo que el tuyo, y tú sabrás la razón, ¿O quieres que te repita lo de tus kilos de más?

-Eres un descarado. ~Iba a tirársele para darle su merecido, cuando de la ventana de la habitación entró el maestro.

-¡Ranma! Veo que te pusiste un nuevo sostén. ¿Me lo podrías modelar? ~Tanto como Ranma y Akane lo patearon hasta el otro extremo de Nerima, gritando ambos. -Lárguese.

~Quedando los dos solos respirando agitadamente más por los sentimientos encontrados en la alegación, que por la aparición del maestro, quedaron los dos mirándose con odio y dolor.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda Akane. ~Comentó volteándose a la pared de la habitación.

-No esperes que te la vuelva a ofrecer.

-Aunque me la ofrezcas, sabes que lo único que haces es estorbar, siempre te tienes que meter en lo que no es tu asunto, y la verdad me está cansando.

~Akane lo vio herida y le hubiera abofeteado, pero mejor se dio la vuelta buscando la salida de la habitación, Ranma divisó cristalinos sus ojos y quiso retirar lo dicho a pesar de que sabía que sería en vano, pues ya la había ofendido, Akane salió de la habitación se fue a su habitación respirando profundamente, queriendo reprimir las penas, en ese momento tomó la decisión que si no le dirigía la palabra no habría necesidad de sentirse lastimada y así fue como empezó esa semana de corazones quebrantados.

Ranma seguía analizando la mejor manera de acercarse a ella. ¿Qué podría hacer? Posiblemente lo mejor por el momento sería mantener su distancia, recordando que ella posiblemente, para el momento ya empezaría a sentir algunos efectos. Pensó que sería bueno ir a verla, pero si la iba a ver eso significaría que ella se daría cuenta de que él estaba queriéndose acercar a ella, cuando no quería eso, entonces pensó que la observaría de lejos, porque si ya estaba tomando efecto su cuerpo posiblemente tendría una Akane enojada y sollozando en paños menores por toda la casa, y aunque le costara admitir que si quisiera consolar a una Akane en sus brazos semidesnuda esta vez tendría que aguantarse las ganas. Cambiaría su estrategia, la vigilaría, posiblemente desde la ventana, pero no se acercaría demasiado para evitar más malentendidos, necesitaba averiguar si ya estaba mejor, o no.

Para ese entonces ya serían como las 11:30 o más, doblado en la esquina estaba su futón, bien podría ignorarla, podría dormirse, ella lo había rechazado y asi hubiera sido una buena forma de devolver los sentimientos que sentía, pero en eso Akane tenía razón, la maldita conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo, y eso le molestaba, él no tendría que dejar que la conciencia le recordara ser buena persona, él tendría que serlo desde el principio, y ver que las últimas palabras que ella le dijo en su último encuentro le molestaban demasiado, con la mano en la cabeza restregándose el cabello recordó una vez más cuanto le dolía su indiferencia, sólo eso pensaba últimamente, esa decepción que le había causado no volver a ver sus labios felices dedicándole un gesto desconocido por varios, del cual el en alguna manera anhelaba adueñarse, empuñando su mano golpeó furiosamente el suelo levantándose y dirigiéndose al patio saliendo por la ventana de la habitación.

Akane en la habitación ya se le habían secado las lágrimas, y eso era bueno, la intención de ella era olvidar las penas y relajarse desde un principio, el hecho de que su corazón se hubiese tranquilizado era buena señal, suspiró y empezó a analizar cómo sería la mejor manera de disfrutar su estado de embriaguez, quería olvidar las penas estando feliz, no apenada. Dándose cuenta que su cuerpo se sentía "divertido" quería explorar ese actual estado en que se encontraba, cuando en eso sintió que alguien la observaba, muchas veces ella podía sentir la presencia de Ranma, pero en ese momento no la iba a reconocer, simplemente con ver la ventana y dirigir sus ojos donde él estaba, él podría darse cuenta que ella se había percatado de su presencia. Akane podría jurar que era una maldición o bendición dependiendo de la circunstancia el sentir su presencia y mirando hacia el suelo decidió vengarse, y hacer que Ranma tragara sus palabras, esta vez sería una maldición más para Ranma el hecho que ella pudiera sentir su presencia, y hacerle saber que ella no necesitaba de él para pasar un buen momento, y todas las ofensas que el dijera no le importarían.

Estando en el suelo empezó a estirar los brazos, y se levantó, sacó unos inciensos de la gaveta, y candelas, buscó su radio, Ranma desde el árbol frente a la habitación, observaba extrañado el proceder de ella, pues si ya no estaba llorando, tendría que irse a dormir, pero al parecer no lo iba a hacer pronto, decidió quedarse a observarla un poco más.

En el cuarto Akane ya había encendido las velas y el incienso, agitándo las baritas aromatizadas para que se esparciera el aroma por la habitación, sacó unos pequeños chocolates, que tenía en una gaveta, y sonrió pensando que tal vez esa era la razón por lo que a veces le decían que estaba pasada de peso, no le importó iba a disfrutar su noche de chicas, sólo que esta vez lo iba a hacer sola, no necesitaba compañía para disfrutar de su estado de embriaguez, las personas les gustaba estar en fiestas borrachos rodeado de amigos, pero bien había escuchado que también uno podría disfrutar de su propia compañía y eso ella quería hacer en el momento.

Paró frente al escritorio recordándose de la pelea con Ranma, se sentía mas ligera, alegre, aunque se tambalera, diablos de un momento de tormento y tristeza, había pasado a sentirse extremadamente feliz, inclusive ¿Excitada? Viendo su cuerpo sentía un suave tacto en las piernas y parte del pecho cuando la tela de la bata le rozaba su piel, empezó a carcajearse, pero paró porque tal vez podría despertar a Nabiki. Analizándolo bien no le importaba mucho si lo hacía o no, muchas veces la tonta de su hermana no la había dejado dormir por sus estúpidas tretas que exponían intimidades de ella.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, para seguirse relajando, se percató nuevamente de la mirada dirigida hacia ella, le salió una nueva sonrisa, se sintió avergonzada pensando que la analizaban, todo el tiempo mirando a otro lado que no fuera el punto donde el azabache se encontraba en el árbol, pasó su mano en su cabello jalando aire su pues su cuerpo pedía más aire, despeinándose y se miró en el espejo, miró su reflejo con tristeza, ese mismo espejo hace días había sido testigo de su mutua pelea, pero movió la cabeza en negación demasiado fuerte lo que hizo que volviera a reír tambaleándose, no dejaría que la tristeza la agobiara, sacó un chocolate, y le dio una mordida, viendo su reflejo en el espejo con una nueva perspectiva, se dio cuenta que se miraba sexy con el pelo despeinado y en bata. "Ah, pero se vería más sexy sin ella" pensaba mientras le daba otra mordida al chocolate...

Desde el árbol Ranma miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, era bueno que ya se le hubiera pasado el enojo a Akane, y mirando como ella se movía de manera exagerada y graciosa por efecto del alcohol en su sistema, le causaba gracia, mirando que ella reía por nada y estaba feliz, lo tranquilizaba en sobremanera, y estaba más relajado pues ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, la respiración se le fue, cuando se percató de algo, Akane había dejado caer la bata...

Sin saber Akane estaba ingiriendo un afrodisíaco, que había sido usado desde la cultura Azteca, le encantaba el sabor de esa droga natural del amor del cual ella era ignorante, pero quería seguir disfrutando, volvió a tomar la botella de cerámica llevándosela a los labios, y dio un sorbo breve, quería estar desestresada, pero no quería hacer un desastre su habitación con flujos estomacales, y sabía que su cuerpo no iba a resistir mucho pues no tenía el hábito de hacer eso.

En el árbol Ranma ya estaba serio, en cierta parte preocupado, ya estaba produciendo más efectos las acciones de Akane, viendo que ya se había quitado la bata temiendo que ella saliera de la habitación bola y semidesnuda tenía que protegerla, la tendría que vigilar, pero, aunque él siempre estaba dispuesto a protegerla ya se imaginaba que esa no era la única razón de que el estuviera allí, lamiéndose los labios decidió sentarse en el árbol para seguir observando.

Akane pasó el chocolate por los labios, dejando rastros de este en sus labios, para después saborearlos, y dar un suave gemido de complacencia y pasar su mano sobre su mejía hasta su cuello.

-Ah. ~ Jalaba aire por la boca, nuevamente sentía esa presencia fuera de la habitación y ella empezaba a actuar más diferente sin prestar mucha atención, riéndose por lo divertido de la ocasión decidió molestarlo un poco más.

Sacando una sábana del closet, mostrando su parte trasera a la ventana, puso la sábana en el suelo exagerando sus movimientos al agacharse, volvió a reírse cuando ya casi se cae, sosteniéndose con los brazos y piernas quedando en cuatro sobre el suelo y aun así más exagerando su movimiento de su trasero, inhaló fuertemente ese delicioso aroma a canela, se recordó del radio sobre su escritorio y la encendió quiso poner música alegre, pero analizando mejor la situación, buscó música romántica, sintiendo un nuevo efecto en su cuerpo, la música romántica no sonaba tan romántica sonaba ¿Erótica?, no importándole mucho levantó los brazos, inhalaba más fuerte cada vez, sintiendo que sus sentidos se nublaban, movió nuevamente su cabeza para que tronara y olvidar aún más todas las estupideces de las que ella vivía rodeada, para que le ayudara a cumplir su cometido de la noche perfecta.

Mareada se refregó la mano en la cara hasta el cuello, sintiendo como el hacer contacto con su cuerpo le producía ciertas cosquillas y placer, ya estaba mucho más mareada, suspiro miro abajo y vio nuevamente sus senos sujetados en una hermosa prenda intima, con detalles rojos ahora que volvía a ver detenidamente las copas, y sin saber la razón bajo la mano del cuello hasta su seno, dejando salir un suspiro y abriendo los labios pensando que se sentía delicioso.

Queriendo prolongar ese sentimiento provocado por el sake lo más seguro, buscó un aceite de limón, este olía exquisito, lo usaba después de hacer ejercicios cuando estaba muy estresada, se recostó en la sábana bien lo podría haber hecho en su cama, pero no podría cumplir su cometido que era. ¿Cuál era? Se recordaba que era algo relacionado con Ranma, creía que era enseñarle que podía estar contenta a pesar de sus palabras, pero ya no quería seguir con ese propósito, ahora quería seguir sintiendo esas caricias sobre su cuerpo, la estimulación de sus impulsos sexuales ya estaba presente, ella comprendió eso, pues se recordó como reaccionaba al entorno, podía ser más consciente de su estado semidesnudo, del sabor de sus labios a chocolate, de la música erótica, del olor a canela, de las velas, y sobre todo del joven que desde el árbol la observaba con una mirada penetrante, seria y lujuriosa, y por ello mismo se quedó en el suelo, para que él la pudiera ver desde el árbol, tomando la botella de aceite derramó un poco de contenido en sus manos para cubrir sus brazos, después su cuerpo y así seguir aumentando ese efecto que estaba más presente hacía sus sentidos y le encantaba.

Ranma sentado en la rama del árbol ya tenía una respiración acelerada, el ver como Akane estaba en ropa interior y para que después experimentara tocar sus senos y su cuerpo era algo que no podía creer, estando sobria nunca lo hubiera hecho era muy recatada, por eso seguía observando que no fuera a salir de la habitación.

¡No! ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de ser un maldito hipócrita? Ranma aunque lo negara una y otra vez quería poseer a Akane, su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón, y viéndola de esa manera no aguantaba la ansiedad de entrar en su cuarto y reclamarla, pero ella estaba enojada con él, y ahora sabía más que nunca, que él jamás revelaría su amor por ella. ¿Amor? Pestañeó, sorprendido negó con la cabeza hacía sí mismo, Akane merecía alguien que la idolatrara, que reconociera toda su existencia, que no fuera un cobarde de sus propios sentimientos, estaba cansado, su corazón estaba dolido, quería sentirse en casa, eso lo hacía cuando ellos compartían un pequeño momento de calidez, pero él no era suficiente para ella, aun así, el seguiría siempre amándola desde la sombras como en ese momento, pensaba con una sonrisa que mostraba que el nunca conocería la felicidad.

Con cansancio se masajeó los ojos, para abrirlos y volver a ver la razón de su anhelo descubierto, ahora no la dejaba de ver con un amor que había sido acumulado durante el tiempo que habían compartido y que estaba cansado de esconderse, pero aparte de ese amor puro no podía negar ese placer que le brindaba mirar a esa niña que a sus ojos cada día que pasaba se convertía en una mujer irresistible, sensual, y que en esos momentos no tenía ningún vestido recatado, estaba semidesnuda, si, la había visto anteriormente desnuda, pero nunca le había brindado ella el espectáculo que presenciaban sus ojos en ese momento.

Akane ya con un buen poco de aceite en los brazos sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la toalla en el suelo se masajeaba los ahora los pies, enfrente de la ventana de su habitación, desde el ángulo de Ranma se podía ver todo su cuerpo no estorbando el escritorio que estaba frente ella, ella suspirando de satisfacción, volvió a tomar pequeño sorbo de sake para después seguir con otro chocolate y mover su cuerpo por la dulce sensación del chocolate en su boca, seguía masajeándose con una sensación sublime que le daban sus propias mano sobre su piel, movió las manos para masajearse el cuello cerca del busto, esto hizo que involuntariamente pensara en Ranma y se dejara caer en la toalla sobre el suelo gimiendo, y se enfocara en sobar su vientre, excitándose más ella misma hundiendo sus dedos en su piel,moviendo sus manos por las piernas, y el vientre, llamándolo mentalmente, subiendo una mano hacía su sostén metiendo sus delicados dedos en el sostén moviéndolo un poco y dejando la mitad del busto expuesto, se seguía masajeando, diablos necesitaba sentir a ese joven salvaje, su dulce imaginación provocó que el masaje para quitar la tensión quedara olvidado y enfocara su imaginación que sus manos eran las de Ranma y eso la estaba matando, mientras seguía pasando sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Respirando agitadamente abrió las piernas para acariciarse aún más, rozó ambas manos en el centro de sus piernas, y cuando pasaron sobre su zona intima su espalda se arqueó y quería satisfacer una nueva necesidad descubierta, metió una mano bajo su prenda íntima y donde sentía necesidad de satisfacción pasaba sus dedos instintivamente, gimiendo en el suelo y doblando las piernas, esa carencia que gritaba su cuerpo querer saciar y que no alcanzaba por sus propios medios, después de varios minutos sin alcanzar lo buscado, provocó que se levantara agitadamente del suelo, Akane tomó varios sorbos de agua que tenía en un pichel en su habitación, este lo guardaba por si le daba sed de madrugada y vaya que necesitaba saciar cierta necesidad de su cuerpo y no era precisamente sed. Ranma no se iba, había estado presente todo el tiempo, la había visto tocarse, y eso producía que ella buscara satisfacer su deseo sexual mucho más. Miró a través de la ventana y se enfocó donde ella sabía que él estaba y abrió la ventana.

Ranma estaba petrificado ella supo sobre el todo el tiempo, de otra manera no hubiera reconocido su presencia abriendo la ventana mirándole directamente a los ojos en ese momento a pesar que el estaba a obscuras, desde su posición él estaba llegando a sus límites, ya no resistía más, se preguntaba ¿Cómo diablos no había tenido una eyaculación precoz en ese momento? Su parte íntima le dolía de haber estado apretada en el pantalón, había pensado que si ayudaba a su miembro a descargar esa presión podría aliviar su castigo, pero dudaba que sus propias manos le ayudaran, el necesitaba poseer ese cuerpo.

Akane analizando su reacción ante los hechos, mirando su rostro de necesidad y no podía confundirse miraba amor en esos ojos azules, y aunque no era muchas veces sincero sabía que él estaba gritándole que la amaba, la necesitaba, y sobre todo que lo perdonara por no ser lo suficiente para ella, ya no se podía esconder más.

-Akane, perdóname por favor. ~No lo dijo muy fuerte, pero era entendible en el silencio de la noche, sin embargo, para sus males Akane no volvió a responder, pero se percató de algo diferente de ella hacia él.

Miró su rostro lleno de amor, una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos penetrantes llamándolo, exigiendo que la tomara, que se quitaran ese deseo mutuo que compartían, que se dejaran de esconder y confrontaran sus sentimientos para amarse, Ranma lo habría hecho, es más anhelaba hacerlo, pero ella no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, no estaba sobria, y Ranma no se aprovecharía de eso.

Akane conociéndole bien, ladeó su rostro mientras lo analizaba, interpreto su reacción y soltó una alegre sonrisa, ella aceptaba su reacción, haciendo que Ranma desde su lugar moviera su rostro sonriendo también, pero no significaba que ella se quedaría con ganas de satisfacerse a ella misma, después de los momentos vividos, estaba super acalorada, una mano la empezó a pasear sobre su busto removiendo el sostén en el proceso, exponiendo ambos pechos, la otra mano la metió en sus panti metiéndose un dedo entre sus labios inferiores imaginando que era Ranma mismo, Ranma no podía creer lo que miraba, una cosa era masturbarse en solitario otra cosa era hacerlo en frente de alguien más, especialmente si ese era un completo idiota enamorado. Lamiendo sus labios Akane seguía con sus dedos buscando alcanzar su meta, suspirando levemente el nombre de Ranma, empezó a formarse una nueva sonrisa en sus labios, cerrando sus ojos, gimiendo dando a entender que había logrado su objetivo lo volvió a ver a los ojos, soltando su pecho y llevándose el pichel de agua sobre su cabeza dejó caer el resto de agua fría enfriando su organismo mientras vocalizó lo siguiente.

-Te amo.

Ranma tuvo una eyaculación precoz...

Continuará...

Agradezco a los que han dejado sus comentarios me gusta mucho leerlos, escriban qué piensan de este capítulo se los agradecería


	3. Chapter 3

Akane al ver la expresión de Ranma que seguía sin moverse soltó una carcajada, que provocó que somataran la pared.

-¡Akane, duérmete! ~Le gritó Nabiki desde su cama en la siguiente habitación.

Cubriéndose su boca con su mano para contener la risa y que su hermana no se levantara y fuera a tocar su puerta, ella se adentró en su habitación, cerró la ventana, la cortina incluso apagó la luz, y se recostó en la cama sobre las sábanas empezando a analizar lo vivido, mientras que afuera había dejado un Ranma sin habla.

Lo había dejado varado en la oscuridad y obviamente ella ya no lo iba a invitar a pasar y él tenía que encontrar la forma de controlarse por su cuenta... Eso tenía que ser una broma. ¿Cómo era posible, que ella le hubiera dado la espalda en ese momento?

Muchas emociones en un día, enojo, tristeza, lujuria, alegría, amor. Todo se valía en las artes marciales, y ahora todas esas emociones parecía que se acomodarían en su vida de igual manera, después de haber escuchado de sus labios un "te odio" ese día finalmente escucho un "te amo", tenía un sentimiento en el pecho, que le molestaba que luchaba por no salir, estaba agradecido porque había escuchado esas palabras de amor finalmente, pero lamentablemente no habían sido procesadas coherentemente por el cerebro de la hermosa adolescente, seguramente ella nunca se lo habría dicho sin haber ingerido algo en su organismo, y eso lo hizo sentir más culpable, porque si no se lo había dicho anteriormente era porque ella se estaba protegiendo a sí misma, lo que le daba a entender que ella no confiaba en él, mirando a la ventana débilmente pronunció

-Lo siento, perdóname. ~Bajó del árbol hacia el baño, Para buscar un consuelo de agua fría y así poder ir a dormir o tratar de hacerlo, aunque dudaba hacerlo, sabiendo de lo que hubiera pasado si él no se hubiera contenido.

Había sido una interesante experiencia sentirse deseada y respetada a la vez, no sabía que había sido aquello que sintió en su cuerpo cuando se tocó a sí misma, en frente del joven de la trenza, tenía la idea que había sido un orgasmo, y si fuera a experimentar más desearía que fuera con él cuerpo a cuerpo. Empezó a fantasear ¿cómo sería el primer beso entre ambos? Tenía que ser romántico, se tendrían que agarrar las manos, tendrían que susurrar cosas lindas el uno al otro, ese beso sería sincero, dulce, anhelado...

Todavía la chica semicubierta estaba en la habitación, restregándose la mano en los ojos para ver más claro, aunque no podía por la oscuridad, sólo le ocasionaba reírse, maldijo entre balbuceos, buscando entre la oscuridad algo en su escritorio, suspirando buscó bajo su colchoneta una foto que había tomado de Ranma mucho tiempo atrás, cuando lo estaban enlistando al instituto, él le había dado su papelería a ella para que la entregara, y ella sin decir una palabra le sacó una copia a su foto, obviamente en ese entonces, lo hizo con la intención para dársela a él, le podía servir en el futuro, ese día Ranma, la hizo enojar qué ella prefirió poner la foto en el muñeco de entrenamiento para mentalizarse qué era Ranma, entrenar y destruir ese muñeco, lo cuestionable era que simplemente vivía cambiando su cuerpo, la foto siempre quedaba intacta por alguna razón.

Pasaron dos días peleando fuertemente, tirándose desprecios mutuamente, a pesar de ello, él la defendió contra unos chicos que aunque ella no hubiera pedido su ayuda, el se involucró sin que ella lo llamara, ingenuamente ellos se decían mutuamente qué dejaran de meterse en asuntos ajenos, cuando ellos mismos lo hacían vez tras vez, como las veces que él se metía en luchas innecesarias por ella como Kuno, Kodachi, los jovenes molestos de la escuela, Nabiki, para después fueran seguir con peleas con Shampoo y los demás, Akane de igual manera se vivía metiendo en las luchas de Ranma, una vez que sí marcó su vida por entrometerse fue cuando a ella le cortó el pelo la banda de Ryoga, después de ese día de haber sido consolada por Ranma con respecto a la pérdida de cabello, y tras aceptar que el Doctor Tofu no era para ella, no porque no la quisiera, si no que ella se había dado cuenta que ella ya no lo quería, ella decidió guardar la foto, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Ella miró la foto y la besó, fue un beso fuerte donde abrió un poco los labios para abarcar más contenido de la foto, y puso la foto cerca de su corazón, para que nuevamente sus pensamientos jugaran con su deseos y trayendo nuevamente al joven de las camisas chinas para imaginar que en vez de la foto fuera el en persona, que le declarara con sus besos y sus caricias su amor, eso la hizo mover la foto hacia su pecho y arquearse creyendo que el la apretaba fuertemente con una mano un pecho, mientras succionaba su otro pecho, jaló nuevamente otro chocolate, ¿Cuántos kilómetros le costaría esa noche de deseos carnales? Pensó riendo al imaginar que tendría que levantarse más temprano durante unas semanas para ejercitarse.

Ella lo estaba desvistiendo en su mente, lo cual no era difícil, con verle casi a diario correr en bóxers apretados, o cuando le dio su presentación personalizada en el baño, lamiéndose los dedos sin cuidado, gimiendo para pasarlos sobre su cuerpo, mierda, no se calmaban esas necesidades que tenía, envolviéndose entre las chamarras siguió rosándolas en su cuerpo ese rose le gustaba, lo que produjo que se quitara totalmente las dos prendas íntimas, que parecían estorbarle desde momentos atrás para acomodarse en las almohadas, dio un gran suspiro, y aunque siguió tocando donde sus manos la guiaban y pensó que estando enfrente de Ranma la siguiente vez se le tiraría en los brazos para decir y sellar su pacto que no había sido hecho todavía, pero ella se aseguraría de hacerlo, queriendo más agua para beber se dirigió a la cocina.

Ranma estando en el baño desvestido totalmente en la forma de doncella se tallaba fuertemente la espalda para mojarse con agua fría y así, aunque hubiera un frío terrible, olvidaría tan gloriosa imagen, pues sólo había llegado al baño había procurado sacársela de sus recuerdos con lo más obvio y rápido, lo cual era enfriarse su cuerpo, procedió a lavarse los pechos, no le gustaba tocárselos le daban muchas veces escalofríos pero igual tenía que lavarlos, prosiguió con sus piernas, y se había quedado en esa forma para cuando se enjabonara no tuviera que tocarse su miembro masculino, para no estimularlo en ninguna manera, enjabonándose los hombros los sintió tensos, empuñando la mano, empezó a dar golpes suaves para relajar el músculo, ya se había lavado el cabello y desde que ya no tenía la maldición del bigote del dragón podía destenderse el cabello, el prefería siempre una trenza, era algo que definía su personalidad, pero sabía que el cabello suelto también le iba en gran manera.

Varios guacalazos de agua fría después ya con el cuerpo limpio, llenó la tina, con agua tibia para tener la circulación en orden, estaba tan estresado. Ya con su forma masculina estando metido en tina empezó a mover los hombros circularmente estirando los músculos, se puso los dedos a los lados de las sienes masajeándose también, y se terminó de recostar en la tina cerrando los ojos, de repente escucho ruido de la puerta abrirse y se dio cuenta de la razón de su tormento estaba frente a él con una sonrisa pervertida mordiéndose el labio al parecer había olvidado el agua...

Viéndola que simplemente estaba con una bata se puso nervioso después de lo sucedido...

-Ranma, dime. ¿Cómo estás? ~Dijo ella relajada, Ignorando su pregunta, él le formuló otra.

-Akane, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me sentía sola. ~habló tocándose la nuca, mientras lo miraba con ojos deseosos.

-¿Ahora si me estás hablando, después de ignorarme todos estos días verdad? ~Tragó nervioso, y trató de dirigir la conversación hacia el antiguo disgusto mutuo y que no tomara el rumbo que él temía.

-No te preocupes Ranma, no quiero hablar. ~Habló acercándose a la tina, con pasos no muy coordinados, casi se dobla el pie, cuando se sentaba en el borde de ella, tratando de actuar seria, aunque era desgraciadamente gracioso verle la cara a Ranma de incertidumbre, pero se enfocó mejor en sus ojos aunque con miedo hermosos, mirándolos fijamente para pasar su mirada por los labios carnosos, después por la quijada cuadrada, por su deseable cuello, sus pectorales desnudos, por su abdomen duro, y como se había pasado jabón fuera de la tina, el agua no tenía espuma dándole una hermosa visión detallada de su gran anatomía bajo el agua, mirando su cuerpo bajo el agua específicamente después de la cintura, suspirando al reconocer felizmente la posición comprometedora que ella buscó y encontró, donde no le dejaba escapatoria, mordiéndose el labio más fuerte que antes volvió con su mirada a los azules que no parecían terminar de comprender la situación el cual dijo.

-¡Akane si no te vas, voy a gritar! ~Dijo con voz entrecortada, aunque sabía que no lo haría, pues obviamente no querría despertar a nadie, era sólo para ahuyentarla.

-O por supuesto que gritaras mi nombre mi caballo salvaje, ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de rodeos y me dejas montarte de una vez?

Dejando caer su bata se introdujo a la tina. Ranma mirando para otro lado, respirando más rápido, rojo, no quería mirarla para ver de cerca su desnudez.

-Akane, ya fue suficiente, lárgate, no sabes lo que haces, y tus bromas no son graciosas, son ridículas. ~Ya se estaba molestado con esta situación el azabache, sorprendida ella respondió.

-Si no cayas, yo si voy a gritar Ranma, haciendo que todos se despierten, que nos vengan a encontrar en esta situación y nos casarán ~Dijo con una risa mofándose que él no tenía salida.

Esto hizo que Ranma se percatara de algo, al parecer ella jugaría con la situación, porque entendía que ella en ese momento no estaría tomando las cosas seriamente, y él no iba a permitir que se jugara con algo tan serio como "sexo, amor, pudor, sentimientos" la agarró fuerte de la muñeca acercándola a su pecho, ignorando la cercanía de ambos cuerpos y habló.

-Déjate de estupideces Akane, estás borracha, vete a dormir. ~Akane no lo recibió bien, con ojos de rencor se acercó.

-No pretendas que no me deseas Ranma, vi cómo me mirabas, si no me hubieras deseado te hubieras ido, para no estar viendo mi actuar.

-Tu no me causas desearte estando así, no eres la que yo conozco.

-Tragarás tus palabras.

Con las dos manos tomó su cabeza y lo besó a la fuerza, uniendo ambos cuerpos mucho más, jalándole el pelo fuertemente mientras lo besaba, el contacto de los labios no fue romántico, tenía lamentos, odio, se intensificó el beso cuando a la mareada cabeza de Akane le bombardearon tristes recuerdos, haciendo que ella empezara a morder los labios de él sin querer, ella odiaba cuando él adulara a sus otras prometidas, odiaba que él la ofendiera, y también odiaba que no le correspondiera lo que ella estaba expresando, con su lengua metiéndola a la fuerza en su boca, buscaba ser correspondida, lamentablemente no pasaría.

Al parecer lo que pensaba haber visto en su cuarto, fue verdaderamente producto del sake en sus venas, temía que nunca fuera a cumplirse su anhelo que, por miedo, no lo había confesado, ese miedo que al parecer ganaría la batalla en su corazón, pues al no ser correspondida nuevamente se cerrarían sus sentimientos que habían empezado a florecer al exterior esa noche, siendo así paró el beso, y bajo la cabeza evitando su mirada, acabando la lamentable tortura, que la hacía querer estar muerta.

Sus latidos eran fuertes, Ranma sin aliento, procesando lo que había pasado estaba sin moverse, pues había sido su primer beso, tendría que haber sentido más que mariposas en ese beso, había sido con Akane, ese beso provocaría que se rindiera para buscar el fantasma del amor, en verdad el amor era malvado, era una versión de algo perverso que sólo los afortunados poseían, no quiso retornar ese beso agrio para que ella se fuera, pero no hubiese querido que ella se sintiera tan rechazada, maldijo despreciándose, nunca podía encontrar una buena solución a sus problemas, lo único que sintió en el beso, fue un sabor a sake, con dulce chocolate, y ¿Lágrimas?, despertando de su trance preguntó.

-¿Akane, estás bien? ~No hubo respuesta, pasó un momento y Ranma tocó la punta de los brazos.

-Akane. ~Nuevamente no había respuesta.

La despegó de su cuerpo, podía sentir el olor leve a alcohol, con una mano cálida, le empezó a lavar con agua su rostro, para limpiarle las lágrimas y quitarle un poco el olor a alcohol, o al menos lavarle el alcohol que ella tenía en sus mejías, ella seguía viendo hacia abajo avergonzada, mientras que Ranma ignoraba su pecho descubierto, con la otra mano le sujetaba para hubiera distancia entre ellos.

Sin aviso sintió suaves caricias en su abdomen, que subieron a su pecho, esta vez se movían nerviosas sus manos pidiendo permiso, ella dio un beso cálido en el hombro, esperó una reacción sin mirarle, como no hubo rechazo, le dio un segundo beso en el cuello, alejo su rostro para ver la reacción de Ranma.

Él no la estaba rechazando, sólo la miraba fijamente a los ojos con una mirada que no podía leerse, tratando de que ella se calmara, y que ya no llorara, lo que produjo a Akane una sonrisa triste, tal vez sería por que le tuviese lástima, estaba tan confundida, sus emociones no la dejaban razonar correctamente, ella tenía la necesidad de mostrar sus sentimientos, aunque él la rechazara, no entendía la razón de su actuar, pero como no había objeción en el momento decidió proseguir.

Bajó el rostro para volver a darle cálidos besos, sollozando en el proceso, con los labios entreabiertos, iba dejando su marca de lágrimas que posaban en sus labios, cuando bajaban por sus mejías quedándose en el pecho de Ranma, cada vez que brindaba un beso, buscó la mano de Ranma y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, mientras seguía con su camino con los labios por el pecho, lo que le hizo dar un suspiro amargo.

A pesar de que ella estaba bañándolo en lágrimas, el prefería que ella lo odiara por no corresponderle que por tomar algo el cuál no tenía derecho, desde su ángulo podía ver la espalda de Akane desnuda, él era testigo de tan bello gesto, ella se seguía entregando a él, y por eso ya no quería seguir resistiéndose a algo que él anhelaba cumplir sólo con ella. descendió sus rostro agradecido por su compañía incondicional, con labios temblorosos y abiertos se adueñó su piel con un beso en el hombro, mientras ella seguía besando su pecho, cuello y hombros, era hermosa la figura desnuda de ella.

Akane le empezó a succionar la piel dando pequeñas mordidas, ella excitándose acercó más a él, a pesar que él se concentraba por no excitarse era entendible que con el más leve rose pudiera estar nuevamente dispuesto su cuerpo a querer penetrarla, dejó caer la cabeza en la orilla de la tina gimiendo roncamente, recostándose más, haciendo que Akane siguiera su cuerpo para posarlo completamente encima de él, casi acostados en la gran tina, y haciendo que sus zonas intimas rozaran, eso hizo a ambos gemir más fuerte en placer, y Ranma instintivamente movió la cadera para rozar su erección, que ya estaba como roca en la pierna de Akane, haciendo que las caderas de ella se movieran hacia adelante, y que ambos fueran nuevamente más conscientes de sus exigencias.

Akane vio donde había dado sus pequeños chupones y mordidas, vio que había dejado marcado una imperfección en su piel, cerca de su corazón con la forma de sus labios marcándolo como suya, Akane subió su rostro rosando su lengua y labios en su quijada, soltando sus dedos para rodearle su cuello con los brazos y así besarle el oído, siguiendo con las pequeñas mordidas.

Ranma ya no podía controlarse, metió la mano en la tina y desde la pierna, hasta la espalda paso la punta de los dedos temblorosos incrustado más las uñas cuando iba subiendo por su piel, para descenderla nuevamente, cuando iba de regreso hacia abajo abrió las palmas completamente para abarcar más piel de sus nalgas redondas, y presionar su cuerpo más fuerte con el suyo con posesión, Akane gimiendo sobando su mejía con la de él, seguía encontrando nuevos deliciosos lugares para besar, dejando su cuello, prosiguió dándole pequeños besos en la mejía, se dirigía a su boca, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de esta, Ranma qué estaba esperando un contacto de labios al no recibirlo abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que ella nuevamente buscaba sus manos dentro del agua, él movió sus manos a su encuentro, sonriendo ambos cuando sus manos se entrelazaron, ella llevó sus manos a su boca para dar pequeños besos llenos de ternura, cada beso, cada caricia, cada gesto, estaba siendo mostrado con amor.

A Ranma se le nubló la vista con agua, él no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, ella prácticamente le estaba rogando ser amada y él lo estaba negando no del todo, ya que ya había empezado a responder a los avances de ella, pero este había sido el resultado de sus estúpidas bromas, de sus palabras hirientes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza se percató que tenían lágrimas que querían salir, ella llevó la mano de Ranma a un seno haciendo presión con su mano, sintiendo como debajo de su mano la de él temblaba, porque Ranma se percató que estaban avanzando cada vez más en ese camino sin retorno, Akane le susurró en los labios

-Ranma ámame. ~Con la poca coherencia qué le quedaba tomó una decisión.

-Akane, voy a hacer algo a mi manera y no quiero que te enojes. ~Le dijo y sin esperar a que ella procesara sus palabras, con una mano tomó un buen bocado de pelo qué la hizo querer gritar del susto y dolor, y chocó sus labios con los de ella antes que ella gritara, aprovechando su boca abierta para introducir su lengua y encontrarse con la de ella mostrándole como él hubiera querido su primer beso, lleno de pasión, gruñó masculinamente entre sus labios cuando ella presionó más fuerte su mano qué apretaba el seno, después el dio vuelta en la tina dejando a Akane debajo de su cuerpo para seguirla besando, mientras seguían besándose hablaban entre besos.

-Ranma, te amo.

-Akane, lo siento.

-Te necesito, Ranma.

-Perdóname.

-Hazme tuya Ranma.

-No te merezco, no deberíamos estar así Akane, mañana no recordarás nada y eso duele.

-¿Qué dirías si no estoy completamente ebria?

Eso... si hizo reír a Ranma contra los dulces labios de Akane, sacándolo un momento de sus pensamientos negativos, rio apoyándose en el hombro de ella, para después seguirle besando el cuello, su deliciosa mandíbula mientras la seguía acariciando su seno y regresó a su boca.

Siguieron besándose por unos minutos, cuando Ranma empezó a repetir lo siguiente varias veces.

-"Perdóname".

-Ya no te disculpes, ya lo hice.

-Perdóname.

Ranma, suspiró con el corazón quebrado, le dio un final beso dulce y suave, la mano que tenía en el pecho la subió al cuello y la que tenía en el pelo la bajó a la nuca, haciendo presión con el pulgar y el índice, en la nuca y el cuello, Akane se asustó, le estaba costando respirar.

-¿Qué diablos haces? ~Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Perdóname.

No entendía que pasaba, él nunca le haría daño, pero instintivamente su cuerpo quería soltarse por el dolor que causaba y falta de oxígeno pues éste ya no entraba a su organismo, Akane estaba forcejeando para poder soltarse, pero no podía por el peso de él sobre ella, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, por el dolor, miedo, falta de aire y nuevamente un corazón quebrado, tosiendo suplicó.

-No lo hagas, Ranma, en serio te amo.

-Perdóname, no lo quiero hacer, pero debo.

Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de ella, estaba confirmado todo había sido una treta para alejarse de ella, pues nunca la amó, y nunca lo haría.

-No. ~se escuchó débilmente, mientras ella caía desmayada, sobre su mano, había perdido la razón, Ranma la abrazó fuertemente y dejó al fin caer sus propias lágrimas apoyándose arriba de su pecho.

-Te amo, Akane Tendo...

El cielo sabe que nos iremos al infierno...

Continuará...

Espero que para este capítulo no me odien, quiero que noten que si Ranma actuó de esa manera es porque la ama, y como diría Nodoka, "Él es un verdadero hombre entre hombres" porque se contuvo ante lo más anhelado para él, aunque le doliera... ahahahahah

Lo que hizo Ranma es una manera de asfixia que se usa en el ejercito, mi hermano una vez la empleó en mi xD, y creo que estaba bien para la situación.

Por favor déjenme saber sus pensamientos, me encanta leer comentarios, quiero compartir, aunque no lo crean me salieron lágrimas cuando lo escribí, no creo que reaccione lo mismo en ustedes, pero quiero saber sus pensamientos de este capítulo, y me costó mucho escribirlo, estuve leyendo varías historias para encontrar las palabras que quería usar, y que no fuera tan repetitivo, (no sé si lo logré), leí letras de canciones, ¡Fue loco!...:D Aunque fue corto el capítulo pero fue hecho con amor!

Mar

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, aunque estén separados, no es porque no se quieran si no por lo contrario ¿El amor es loco verdad? Ahah

Pam Chan

Ya no tenemos una Akane Picarona, ahora ella tiene el corazón quebrantado, tenemos que buscar una manera de sanarle sus heridas... 😉

Poli

Después de tu respuesta en este capítulo, nuevamente con lo misma pregunta ¿Qué pasará? 😀 Sólo deseo que les guste... gracias!

Gracias a Nao Saotome Malfoy y Lucyluck, ya les mandé saludos a sus cuentas privadas de igual manera las vuelvo a saludar!

Gracias a Amarilis666, chocolate with cherries, LiSa 2307, Caia-chan por seguir la historia!

Muchas gracias a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

Cierra nuevamente los ojos, para ignorar la realidad, mientras te beso.

El agua ya estaba fría, tenían los labios morados, su piel estaba temblando, los ojos estaban hinchados, mientras la de Akane simplemente estaba helada y Ranma con su cuerpo inconsciente no quería moverse para salir de la tina, dando un último suspiro se levantó tomando su cuerpo, sentía un gran peso, pero no era porque la llevara en brazos, eran sus acciones lo que hacía que le costara moverse. Mientras se escuchaba el chocar del viento en las ventanas, el envolvió el cuerpo de su musa con extremo cuidado para intentar entibiar su piel, se envolvió de igual manera él con una toalla, casi arrastrando sus pasos hacia la habitación de ella.

¿Qué horas serían? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella al día siguiente. ¿Se acordaría de algo de esa noche? ¿Cómo debía el proceder? Lo último que ella mostró fue afecto hacia él, pero no quería decir que lo haría estando sobria, pues el mismo no mostraba afecto hacia ella, cuando en su estado gatuno era todo lo contrario no dejaba de mostrarle amor, ahora él sabía que era lidiar con alguien no consiente de sus actos, dándose una palmada mentalmente por ser tan insensible y negar todo después hacia ella, llegando a su destino entró y la recostó delicadamente en su cama.

Si la dejaba envuelta en bata húmeda se resfriaría, aunque la ventana estuviera cerrada, después del baño, con el pelo mojado su cuerpo se resentiría, decidió quitársela, para ver nuevamente su figura con la poca luz que entraba de la luna, aunque la cortina estuviese cerrada, rosó la punta de los dedos desde la mejía al hombro, y procedió a ponerle su pijama, se recostó el en la cama, cubrió ambos cuerpos con sábanas y la abrazó para brindarle más calor, puso su cabeza en su pecho, besando su cabeza, mientras acariciaba su nuca donde momentos antes había hecho presión, pasó una hora contemplándola, y mirando que durmiera bien, después él se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Las seis y media de la mañana cuando tocó a la puerta, la dulce voz de Kasumi.

-Akane despierta, ya es hora de colegio hermana.

Akane tenía un gran dolor de cabeza como si hubieran peleas de zumo, una tras otra en su cabeza, tenía mucha sed, la luz le lastimaba los ojos, estaba muy sudada, ¡Apestaba a sudor!. No podía recordarse por la vida de ella ¿Cómo diablos se había vestido? En eso recordó… recordó...

Náuseas y lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos, cuando recordó el incidente con Ranma en el corredor, y las peleas que habían pasado en esos días, que la noche anterior había tratado de pasar un buen momento, en cierta parte lo había logrado, pero no recordaba muchas cosas.

Akane se percató de algo sobre su escritorio. ¡Flores! Usualmente Ryoga le llevaba hermosísimos arreglos de flores, se levantó de la cama mareada ignorando las lágrimas, y sonriendo al ramo, cuando vio una pequeña tarjeta, que decía:

"Espero que estés bien" Ranma.

Extrañándose por recibir un ramo de él pensó que, él nunca le daba un ramo al menos de no tener intenciones alternas, tenía que buscar un recipiente para poner las flores, encontró un recipiente, las flores nunca tenían la culpa de peleas entre las personas.

-¡Perfecto! ~Pensó colocando las flores en un recipiente.

Salió del cuarto a darse un merecido baño, no quería ir a la escuela con tal aspecto, sus ejercicios olvidados por ese día con mucha razón.

Treinta minutos después bajo para desayunar con su familia, la estaban esperando para desayunar juntos. Fresca, peinada, su boca limpia después de una buena cepillada, y lista para un día nuevo, Ranma al mirarla le sonrió, pero no pudo mantener su mirada fija con ella y la volteó con cierto rosa en las mejías hacia el jardín, Akane sólo levanto las cejas y se sentó a la par de él cuestionando esa sonrisa, dijo un buenos días que no convenció a nadie y empezó a comer.

Ranma no levantaba la cabeza, sólo se dedicaba a comer, Akane terminó más rápido de lo usual y se fue a lavar la boca y traer sus pertenencias para el colegio.

Ranma sabía que todavía no se iría, entonces siguió comiendo tranquilo, se levantó 10 minutos después se fue a lavar la boca, a traer sus pertenencias, a esperar que ella bajara de su habitación, pero ella no lo hizo, pasaron 5 minutos más y el empezó a llamarla por su nombre, pero sin haber respuesta el subió a la habitación y la tocó puerta con delicadeza.

-Akane, ya es hora, vámonos. ~Sin sorprenderse, rodó los ojos imaginando que lo había dejado, abrió la puerta para asegurarse que no estaba, cuando vio el cuarto estaba vacío, sólo tenía residuos de candelas extinguidas, baritas aromatizadas apagadas, la botella de sake con un poco más de la mitad y el ramo de flores en el cesto de basura...

Tragando dificultosamente al ver su regalo cerró la puerta, tal vez la podría alcanzar.

Corrió, saltó tejados, por la ruta que tomaban siempre buscándola, pero no la encontraba, tal vez ya había llegado al colegio. siguió buscando a pocas cuadras después la encontró ella caminaba, sin prisa, mirando al suelo, sin prestar mucha atención al camino.

-Akane, espera, tenemos que hablar.

-No tengo tiempo para eso, ya van empezar las clases. ~Era cierto, pero Ranma quería hablar lo sucedido una noche anterior.

-Lo sé, pero quería saber ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Desde cuando te preocupas por mi estado emocional, Ranma. ~Le contestó con una risa irónica sin voltearlo a ver.

-Siempre me he preocupado, no hables como si no te has dado cuenta.

-Pues déjalo de hacer, ya habíamos hablado que no quiero dirigirte la palabra.

Ranma molesto la tomo del brazo y la llevó a un callejón donde la iba a enfrentar sin estar a la vista de ojos ajenos, que estaban siempre presentes.

-Ayer Akane hiciste algo, no sé si te acuerdas.

-Si me puse un poco borracha, no es gran cosa.

-Aparte de eso... me dijiste ciertas cosas. ~Dijo con un tono mesclado con esperanza y dolor, que no quería dar a conocer, pero no lo pudo evitar.

Akane levantó la vista extrañada, trató de recordar cuando le salió un sorprendido.

-Oh.

-¿Si recuerdas? ~Hablo Ranma apretó de su brazo.

-Por supuesto, dije que te odiaba, ahora con permiso. ~Pasó topando su hombro con el de él, si le llamaba poco femenina, que fuera por algo.

Pero Ranma no la iba a dejar ir, así por así, la tomó de la mano jalándola suavemente a su antigua posición, no mirándola a los ojos, pero la tomó de las manos por si se quería ir.

-No sé si sea correcto decirte, pero no te quiero ocultar nada a ti, no me parece correcto, ayer me dijiste que me amabas, y te ibas a entregar a mí.

Sólo escucho una risa llena de odio.

-Yo ¿Amarte a ti?, ¿Cómo? si estando sobria nunca lo dije.

Respirando fuerte y nervioso, por la reacción de ella, no había sido obviamente la respuesta que esperaba, ni siquiera había reaccionado enojada por decirle que ella se había mostrado desnuda hacia él, aparentemente había sido por que el profesaba los sentimientos de ella hacia él.

-Lo hiciste, ya me había disculpado muchas veces contigo ayer, pero lo vuelvo a hacer, perdóname por favor.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, si ya no nos hemos dirigido la palabra, es por demás que lo hagas.

-Akane no te das cuenta, ayer tu actuaste como yo lo hago cuando estoy en mi estado de gato, cuando muestro que quiero estar contigo.

-Ranma, si es cierto lo que tú dices, es porque yo ayer estaba ebria, se lo pude haber dicho a cualquiera, pude haberme querido entregar a cualquiera, pude tener el deseo de compañía masculina por una noche... ~Dijo ella mirándole seriamente a los ojos, esas palabras le causaron repulsión y furia a Ranma.

-Tú no eres así Akane, tu pureza no la entregarías a nadie sin ninguna razón.

-Sobria no, pero no lo estaba, no me recuerdo de nada, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en mi habitación queriendo ignorarte, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, me voy Ranma.

En los últimos días Ranma ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, la estaba perdiendo, ¿Por qué? No quería, miró hacia el cielo iba a llover, dejó que se fuera, para caminar sólo le dolía mucho ser rechazado nuevamente.

El día fue triste, gris, con lluvia, en el colegio, Akane trataba de poner atención, aún con dolor de cabeza, sueño rezagado, pero no podía y no era por su estado físico, sentía como le quemaban la espalda con la mirada, enojada volteó a ver, Ranma la miraba seriamente, ella volteó nuevamente tratando de poner atención y no podía, sentía esa molesta sensación de ser observada.

Y aunque la mayoría de veces Ranma dormía en clase, no se quedó dormido ese día, después de varios periodos, ella volteó hacia él.

-Déjame de ver de esa manera, vete con tus amigos, con Ukio con Shampoo con cualquiera, pero déjame, por favor.

Ranma sólo le miraba los labios, para pasarlos por su delicada mandíbula, y que su mirada quedara estancada en su pecho, parecía que ni escuchaba lo que ella decía, Akane, le siguió la vista percatándose, que le miraba el pecho, y por lo que él había dicho que ella se había mostrado hacia él sin ropa, eso quería decir que se la estaba imaginando desnuda.

Akane roja le hubiera bofeteado, fuerte, pero no estaba acostumbrada a eso por parte de él y se volteo y salió nerviosa de la clase al baño, al terminar el colegio ella se fue corriendo al dojo.

Durante el Almuerzo, ni siquiera tomó su almuerzo, pero preguntó como reconciliarse con alguien importante, sus amigos le dijeron que comprara algo para ella, ignorando la sorpresa que sus amigos hacían, por qué se percataron que era Akane, Ranma caminó por Nerima, viendo tiendas y entró buscando algo para ella, miraba corazones, peluches, bufandas, tarjetas, muchas cosas, que tal vez le gustarían pero pensaba que ella no lo iba a apreciar de igual manera porque estaba muy enojada, y que sería en vano todo ello, hasta pensó en comprarle una nueva botella de sake, tal vez la chica de pelo azul de la noche anterior le haría olvidar sus penas, entre sus brazos y labios, mientras disfrutaban de un baño juntos.

Desilusionado regresó al dojo para escuchar gritos implorando que pensara bien en lo que estaba pidiendo, extrañado se acercó más al dojo donde desde la puerta vio a toda la familia Tendo y su padre hablando con Akane, ella ya no tenía el uniforme, tenía un lindo vestido corto.

-Akane, ya te he dicho que lo pienses bien hija, no deberías cancelar este arreglo.

-Ya te dije padre, no lo amo, no lo voy a hacer, es por demás que sigas insistiendo, o es tu hija o es el dojo, tu elige.

Ranma se percató que estaban hablando de su compromiso, entonces en eso había terminado la pelea entre ellos dos, triste pero decidido habló.

-Yo acepto, nunca me gustó estar ligado a algo contra mi voluntad. ~se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos reunidos.

Tendo, ya que no hay compromiso quiero hablar contigo de algo. ~Akane agrandó los ojos a la mención de tanta formalidad de Ranma hacia ella, mientras los demás sólo observaban.

-Saotome, ya está decido, nada va a cambiar mi decisión. ~Ranma iba a hablar cuando ella resignada, torció los ojos y salió del dojo, haciéndole una seña a Ranma de que le hacía saber que ella accedía a hablar con él.

Cuando salieron él la tomó de la cintura y la elevó.

-Yo nunca accedí a salir de casa. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya verás.

Llegaron al parque en medio a una parte rodeada de árboles, y la llevó bajo un gran ciprés, donde él la bajo delicadamente a pesar de estar muy enojado.

-¿Me podrías explicar porque rompes el compromiso? ~Dijo apretando los puños, mirándola desafiándola a contestarle con la verdad.

-Tu nunca lo quisiste, yo tampoco, es por gusto, además accedí que te quedaras en casa, no tendrías por qué molestarte.

-Es cierto que no quiero un compromiso elegido por alguien más, pero no me dice, porque lo haces, y no es necesario que me dejes quedarme en tu casa, no nací en ella, no pienses que soy un interesado.

-¿No lo miras? No te amo, no lo voy a hacer Ranma.

-Otra vez con lo mismo, ayer no decías eso. ~Un pequeño susurro le salió de los labios a él, negándose a creer lo que ella decía, mirando hacia el cielo a través de las hojas del ciprés, viendo como las primeras estrellas iban saliendo en el basto cielo, desperdiciarían una bella noche la cual podrían disfrutar juntos, pero si ella lo decía, ya no iba a luchar, la amaba con toda su alma, pero también tenía que ceder cuando la vida lo pedía.

Al menos que...

-Mientes, ayer la botella no estaba completamente vacía, además a pesar de estar mareada, todavía podías caminar, y tus movimientos podrían ser no muy coordinados, pero, aun así, lo eran para que digas que no te acuerdas, tendrías que haberte quedado tirada en cualquier momento para no recordar, pero ayer anhelabas algo que te hacia quedarte de pie, como te digo, querías entregarte a mí completamente. ~ Le dijo con una sonrisa y en sus ojos que había ¿Amor? ¡No, eso no era posible!

Akane roja por su suposición, decidió por evitar su mirada cambiando de un momento a otro su estancia de furia a nerviosismo.

-Piensa lo que quieras, ahora puedes ir libre buscando a la persona que tú quieras para hacerle la vida imposible, yo no estoy para eso. ~Acercándose, él la tomó de la cintura y la presionó suave, pero firmemente contra un árbol.

-¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?

-Puedo hacer que reconozcas que me amas.

Akane recordó cuando Ranma hizo lo mismo con Shampoo, el hizo que ella le dijera que lo amaba, entonces eso era lo que ella miraba en los ojos de él, no era amor, era el maldito sentimiento de competencia que él tenía para lograr sus objetivos, mirándolo con desprecio, y lastimada contestó.

-Lo que dices es cierto, si me acuerdo, que quise estar contigo en el cuarto de baño, y lo que te dije, dije esas palabras, pero no lo siento más y eso Ranma te aseguro que si es cierto,

Ranma reaccionó a eso, ella creyó amarlo, pero ya no, de un día para otro que podría haber pasado, tal vez ella se dio cuenta que cuando estaban en la tina no fue amor lo que sintió al final, tal vez si era deseo, de tener una noche llena de sexo frio sin sentimientos.

-Entonces no tienes nada que perder, si no me amas, simplemente tu ganarás.

-Mas bien ¿No eres tú el que me amas, Saotome?

-Yo nunca dije eso, ayer.

-Aunque lo niegues lo demuestras, siempre me escoges por encima de tus otras prometidas para bien o para mal, has ignorado más de una vez tu cura para curar tu maldición por mí, y te pones muy celoso por cualquier joven que se me acerque.

Ranma sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, el obviamente estaba consiente que la amaba, pero había sido lastimado tantas veces ese día que no lo iba a decir por miedo, mientras Akane al no haberlas escuchado el día anterior se había empeñado en no decirlas por miedo de igual manera.

-¿Entonces tenemos una apuesta?

-No deberíamos jugar con temas de amor Ranma ~Dijo Akane mirando a cualquier lugar menos sus ojos.

-¿Estás insinuando que aquí hay amor Tendo? ~Le dijo Ranma mostrando con su mano que ella se refería a ellos dos.

-Por supuesto que no idiota, no importa, pero quiero que pongamos reglas.

-¿Cuáles?, no vamos a tener sexo Akane.

-¿Qué? yo no pensaba pedir eso tonto, mi regla es que tiene que ser sin besos lo que planees hacer. ~Dijo ella muerta de la vergüenza porque después de que ella lo buscara en la tina el día anterior, el al parecer tendría muy presente que ella al parecer era una sexópata.

-No me gusta, porque con besos hubiera sido más fácil y entretenido, creo que acepto, yo tengo una.

-No nos vamos a casar.

Ranma rio grandemente. -¿Crees que voy a ganar y me lo estás diciendo para que no lo pida?

-Olvídalo, ¿Qué quieres?

-Que olvides tu riña conmigo y me perdones en verdad, antes de empezar cualquier cosa.

-Está bien, te perdono. ~Le dijo sinceramente regalándole una sonrisa, haciéndolo suspirar y sonreír nuevamente.

Ranma satisfecho estiró su mano para cerrar el trato y Akane aceptó tomándole la mano. Con la misma mano empujo mucho más a Akane al árbol y le susurró en los labios.

-¿Cerramos el trato con un beso?

Antes de que ella contestara, él la atrapó abrazando su cintura, y la empezó a besar, Akane trató de resistirse, le estaba robando un beso, y esa era su principal regla, no quería que pasara, con un beso ella cedería a lo que el exigiera, no sólo estaba en juego su dignidad, su corazón, su razón, pero al diablo con todo eso, Ranma la estaba besando, era un beso suave, que estaba suplicando entrada a su boca, no espero Ranma mucho tiempo para que Akane abriera sus labios y se uniera a él en un delicado juego de labios y lenguas, que no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar juntos como hubiera sido querido, porque anteriormente, habían compartido besos pero no habían sido como ellos deseaban, este último no tenía lamentos, lágrimas.

Ranma empezó a acariciarle la cintura para subir sus manos a sus hombros, pasando por sus finas curvas, Akane le estaba correspondiendo el beso, y era tan bella esa oportunidad de compartir con ella, él sonrió sobre los labios de ella, seguía suspirando mientras que ese beso describía la personalidad de los dos, era cálido, un poco tímido, lleno de alegría, todavía tenía una oportunidad de recuperar su corazón, sin pensar en la apuesta, él le dijo emocionado.

-Akane di que me amas.

-Ranma yo te …. ~Antes de que ella siguiera se apartó de él, para ver a un sorprendido Ranma, Ranma se dio cuenta, que ella pensó que le pedía esas palabras por la apuesta, lo iba empujar, pero el hizo más presión nuevamente sobre su boca empujándola al árbol ganándose un gemido cuando toparon los dos pechos, levantó las piernas de ella para que se le sujetaran por la cintura, ella nuevamente empezó a querer pelear en vano en sus brazos, pero cedió para abrazarlo fuertemente, Ranma metió las manos bajo su falda para acariciar sus piernas, y estas le apretaran más ganándose suspiros sobre sus labios

Akane se decidió vengar y le dijo en el oído,

-Ranma ya ves, no te puedes resistir a mí, te voy a ganar.

-Yo creo que tú ya perdiste Akane. ~Le dijo alegremente mientras se escuchaba el rasgarse de algo.

Ranma le dio un beso cálido en la mejía, y se fue.

En el parque había quedado Akane, Por lo que respectaba a ella ya había perdido la apuesta, la razón para discernir del bien y el mal, el corazón, y por el leve frio que sentía entre las piernas algo le decía que ya había perdido también su panti...

Continuará...

Este capítulo, aunque es corto, marca una gran evolución en cuanto al problema que venía, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, me dejan comentarios me encantan, gracias

Gracias por las personas nuevas en seguir esta historia, carranzaevelyn94, Vivian Alejandra, DarthMC, Criskeidy

Naggy muchas gracias por tus palabras trato de leerlo bien antes de poner un capítulo nuevo, aunque obviamente tengo muchos errores que se pueden pasar por alto. En cuanto a Ranma y Akane, aunque lento ya se van uniendo, y un algo me dice que van a ser un poco más picaros en los sig caps... ahahah


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma y Akane, venían del mismo alcohol fuerte, eran inseguros en muchas cosas, querían sentirse aceptados especialmente por esa persona importante que poseía su corazón, y como no lo se aceptaban mutuamente estaban jodidos, en pocas palabras, estaban follados por la vida, pero no mucho, posiblemente tenían ambos deseos ocultos que querían explorar, iban por una hermosa senda llena mariposas y flores hacia el obscuro infierno.

En el dojo, se habían quedado ambas familias esperando a que ellos regresaran para ver si habían arreglado algo los jóvenes, que al parecer ya no eran prometidos, al no presentarse nadie la más amable de las hermanas tomó una decisión y fue a hablar con su padre.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices Kasumi?

-Si padre...

Todos miraban con incredibilidad a Kasumi.

En el parque Akane mientras se tocaba los labios, no sabía si regresar o no, si lo hacía podía encontrarse con Ranma. ¿Por qué diablos lo había perdonado tan fácil? Cierto ya lo había perdonado por la gran pelea que habían tenido por varios días, pero lo que pasó después en el cuarto de baño era un tema diferente, él la había lastimado, más emocionalmente que físicamente, aunque Akane no lo dijera, ella no hubiera querido recordar que él la había desmayado para alejarla, y eso le molestaba porque él le obligó a recordar esas cosas tristes cuando ella las quiso ignorar, sin embargo ella le correspondió el beso bajo el árbol, y eso sólo de recordarlo le exprimía el corazón fuertemente, se había dado cuenta que por más luchara ella por resistirse, era imposible, y así no lo pudo evitar y darle otro enfoque a la situación.

-Fue nuestro primer beso estando yo sobria, el me lo robó, estuvo perfecto (aunque después lo negare, lo sé). Perdóname Buda por como cambié de una noche a otra, dejando mis buenas y honestas costumbres con las que crecí, ahora que me siento perseguida, y que Ranma se podría decir que está mostrando más su parte arrogante, mentirosa, manipuladora, un poco pervertida, por llamar mi atención, en cierta manera me gusta.

¿De dónde diablos había aprendido a besar tan bien? Él no es alguien que tenga mucha experiencia, pues todos sus besos que había tenido habían sido en frente de mí, unos cuantos con Shampoo aunque fue por parte de ella, no que él los buscara, y con Mikado.

Cuando nuestros labios se unieron, sentí que mi cuerpo se quemaba, el siendo tan atractivo, nunca se lo he dicho, pero me gustó desde que lo conocí, y porque no nos llevábamos bien trataba de ignorar esa atracción que yo sentía hacia él.

Cuando él me beso recuerdo como sus labios carnosos y sensuales estuvieron sobre los míos, para que después su lengua casi hace que me desmayara, yo sentí como su respiración cambió, pasó a ser muy acelerada, como si se estuviera tratando de controlar, pero creo que lo logró porque me encantó que pasara muy lentamente sus manos sobre mis piernas, mientras yo me aferraba más hacia el, aunque nuestros cuerpos eran separados por nuestra ropa fue algo grandioso.

Él me forzó al principio a besarle y estar bajo su dominio, y yo no me quería resistir, aunque luchaba por hacerlo, el hacía que me sintiera impotente, pues en sus besos no había malicia pero si dominio, el me sostenía con la ayuda del árbol, por la sensación de ese beso sentí fue como si me hubiera hecho el amor con ese beso, ¿Por qué el amor? Simple, fue un beso lleno de pasión el cual me torturó placenteramente y no lo puedo negar yo también quería besarlo, en ese momento yo me sentí agradecida con la vida por haberme hecho mujer, por permitirme ser besada de esa manera, nuestras lenguas se unían sensualmente, para no querer bajar mis piernas de sus caderas, y perderme en él. Inclusive después de ese beso, siento que en mis piernas hay una pequeña picazón en donde se unen, y tengo la leve sospecha que sólo él podría quitarme esa picazón...

En fin Ranma quiere jugar, juego tendrá, el aceptará que me ama, ya dije que lo perdoné no tengo que ser cobarde y echarme para atrás, aunque si me siento dolida todavía, tengo que ser fuerte y aceptar mis actos.

~Akane Regresó a su casa caminando lo más rápido posible; un poco, o más bien, bastante humillada, sujetando su falda hacia su cuerpo, para que no se le levantara con el viento repitiendo varias veces "Pervertido"...

En el tejado de la casa estaba Ranma acostado, viendo las estrellas y la luna, que habían sido testigos de un romance que había empezado a florecer, bajo el refugio del ciprés en la tranquilidad de la noche. Cuando llegó Ranma, ya estaban dormidos todos, jugando con cierta tela que había proclamado como suya, él estaba meditando cual sería la mejor manera de acercarse a Akane para seducirla, con una sonrisa recordaba que ya casi le sacaba esas palabras que estaba buscando, frunció los labios inquieto, recordando la reacción de ella, cuando ella lo había empujado dejándolo de besar, y su mirada se había tornado triste, bajo la luz de las pocas estrellas que iluminaban el lugar en ese entonces, pero después, cuando el volvió a reclamar esa boca deliciosa, ella lo volvió a besar, obviamente se dio cuenta Ranma en ese momento que, ella a pesar de haberlo perdonado, seguía dolida.

Podría ser un juego de moral, sentimientos, que podría derrumbar lo poco que tenían, ella era una persona importante en su vida, y no quería lastimarla, eso era lo más importante, y si daba un paso erróneo podría arrepentirse.

Primero tenía que hacer que ella confiara en él totalmente, sabía que Akane confiaba su vida en él, pero algo le decía que no su corazón, y Ranma creía que esa era la razón por sus acciones, cuando el intentó buscar refugio en esas palabras anheladas y ella las negara.

Sabía que los dos habían sido culpables de las ofensas, se lastimaban a propósito mutuamente porque cuando ella lo lastimaba con palabras horribles, él la lastimaba de la misma manera, y así los dos irónicamente compartían esa pena mutua, pero si él tomaba la iniciativa mejoraría su relación.

Tendría que mejorar esas cosas negativas de él, resignado pensó que trataría de respetarla más, los últimos eventos le habían dado una bofetada bien merecida, se quedó pensando un buen momento, que sintió eterno, el cual había sido como tres minutos... Tenía una conclusión, había sido lindo tener esa inspiración para ser mejor persona, tener confianza mutua y bla, bla, bla, pero tenía que pensar en algo más urgente, que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Levantando la cabeza se dio cuenta que tenía un asunto que necesitaba más de su atención en medio de las piernas, porque lo tenía intranquilo un bulto prominente y que no podía solucionarlo solo y menos después de haber tenido ese increíble beso, posiblemente no le haría nada bien quedarse despierto maquinando su ataque sin tener como quitarse esa tortura, el cual le empezaba a gustar demasiado aunque fuera comprometedora, pero la vida requería sacrificios, un dicho decía, "la Paciencia es una virtud" el trataría de ser lo más paciente posible por conseguir su objetivo.

Con una sonrisa mordiéndose el labio cerro los ojos en anticipación apretando la tela en su mano, dejándose llevar por su imaginación para dejarse caer en esos pervertidos pensamientos y tomar ideas, ese corazón sería suyo...

~Akane, entró de puntillas a su casa, mirando a los extremos que nadie la sorprendiera entrando a hurtadillas, cuando ya todos dormían, mientras subía las gradas a su habitación seguía meditando, ya tenía una idea como iba a proceder con ese terco corazón de su exprometido, pero tenía que tratar de no dejarse engañar, a Ranma le gustaba jalar las pitas de las personas para que ellas hicieran lo que él quería, pero ella no se iba a quedar atrás.

Cuando iba a llegar a su habitación se recordó de Ranma, después de romper el compromiso no sabía si él y el señor Saotome, (que raro era ya no decirle tío), seguían en la casa o peor si se habían ido, de puntillas llegó hasta la habitación de invitados, abrió muy despacio la puerta corrediza, y él no estaba, sólo un gran panda durmiendo, eso quería decir que él estaba "suelto" por toda la casa... o podría haberse ido de la casa, Akane podría estar en problemas, regresó a su habitación, muy lentamente abrió su puerta, y agarró un bate que estaba cerca de la puerta, sigilosamente se acercó al interruptor de luz, con una mano sujetando su bate y con la otra presionó el interruptor, se hizo la luz, observaba la habitación buscando cualquier cosa, algo diferente en ella, vio debajo de la cama, nada... abrió el closet, nada..

No estaba en la habitación, abrió la ventana y salió dio un pequeño salto, para ver si no estaba en el tejado, nada, pero aun así no se tenía que confiar, él podría entrar en su habitación, puso seguro a la ventana, también su bate lo puso en los extremos de la ventana para que no se pudiera abrir de ninguna manera, le puso de igual manera seguro a su puerta, y la silla, se vistió con su pijama, tenía hambre ni siquiera había cenado, pero no iba a salir a arriesgarse a encontrarse con "él" en la obscuridad, la podría atrapar desprevenida y esa era lo que menos quería, se acostó, y trató de escuchar algún ruido que le indicara algo extraño, espero 10 minutos, 15, 30 hora... seguramente no vendría, pero eso quería decir que tal vez, estaba en la casa de una de las otras prometidas, ignoró el dolor en el pecho.

Resignada se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, creyendo que tal vez podría dormir bien aunque por algún motivo hasta la almohada no la dejaba dormir la tiró de la cama, se tapó, las frazadas no le gustaban algo de ellas, se las quitó, algo estaba mal en la habitación, ¿Porque le costaba tanto dormir? ya estaba claro que no llegaría, pero no podía dormir, se dio la vuelta intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

En el dojo estaba Ranma, cómodo en su futón caliente, con sabanas agradables que eran la envidia de los mortales por un buen sueño, imaginando los resultados de su plan que ya había puesto en marcha, y maquinando otros más, mientras más tuviera a Akane desconcertada en cuanto a su actos y posición sería mejor, ella tal vez pensaría que no se había quedado en la casa y la tendría más confundida.

Ranma aprovechando la ventaja que tuvo llegando primero a la casa realizó su primer plan y otras cosas para que Akane según él, harían que ella cayera rendida a sus pies, lo primero que había hecho, era algo deshonesto, se sentía mal consigo aunque no tanto, pues obligaría a Akane tenerlo a él presente, toda la noche, literalmente toda la noche, pues el azabache había entrado en la habitación de su marimacho para rociar su loción natural masculina de eucalipto, que había sido apreciada varias veces por las chicas, y su padre le había enseñado a preparar en las montañas, mientras tarareaba inocentemente una alegre melodía en su cabeza, rociando pequeñas gotas en la almohada, en las sabanas que traspasaban las gotas impregnándose en el colchón también, en el suelo, en el escritorio, donde se le ocurriera, joder, se había acabado su loción en una noche, wow Akane lo podía dejar vacío en una noche...

Después de eso salió del cuarto de ella, fue al tejado a meditar un momento, y fue a traer su futón, había pensado en quedarse en el tejado, pero posiblemente llovería, y no quería que ella supiera su ubicación por eso optó pasar la noche en el dojo. Estando en el dojo listo para dormir, se llevó sus dedos a los labios recordando sus besos, suspiro y concilió el sueño sin mayor esfuerzo felizmente.

-Sueña conmigo Akane.

Mientras que en el cuarto de Akane, ella ya se había percatado de la loción y de las intenciones de Ranma, aun así, no iba a salir de su habitación.

-Me las pagarás Ranma Saotome.

Ranma&Akane&Ranma&Akane&Ranm

Akane ya llevaba dos noches de sueño rezagado, quería dormir, necesitaba dormir... pero tenía que ir a estudiar.

Su plan original, había sido ponerse como una sexy fiera, pintarse, arreglarse un poco su pelo, carajo, prefirió dormir 30 hora más que hacerlo, Ranma podía irse al carajo también.

-Hermana, tienes que apurarte, Ranma ya se fue.

Ranma estuvo en la casa y se había ido sin ella, eso la alivió un poco, pues él no se había ido, iba a estar con ellos, pero no sabía en donde había pasado la noche, recordando que el podía decidir a donde ir, suspiró.

Se arregló para el colegio, bajo desayunó, escuchando las pequeñas charlas de la familia, alegres y amenas, como si un día anterior, no hubiera habido ningún problema entre los dos jóvenes, extrañada terminó su desayuno, se fue a lavar la boca y traer sus cosas como de costumbre, y fue a traer su almuerzo.

-Hermana, Ranma ya se llevó tu almuerzo.

-¿Porqué? Se supone que ya no somos prometidos.

-Tienes razón Akane, pero me comentó que te podrías atrasar. ~Frunciendo los ojos, porque Ranma sabía que iba a estar desvelada, no quiso hacer pleito, contestó.

-Está bien, gracias Kasumi.

-Akane, hoy tenemos que hablar con ustedes dos, por favor si van a hacer algo en la tarde está bien, pero tienen que venir para cenar.

-¿Sobre qué quieren hablar?

-Lo sabrás, ahora apúrate, que como Ranma dijo se te iba a ser tarde, faltan 20 minutos, para que toque la campana.

-Gracias, te miro después.

Salió corriendo, queriendo tal vez alcanzar a Ranma.

Ranma ya se acercaba al colegio, cuando se dio cuenta, que habían varios grupos de chicos y chicas, que al parecer se estaban pasando rumores, y lo miraban con ojos de asombro.

Por bastante tiempo escándalos, mentiras, verdades, secretos, habían sido esparcidos por Nabiki, hubiera sido raro no encontrarlos, ya estaba acostumbrado, lo cual a él no le produjo pena el escuchar como lo juzgaban, personas que decían ser sus colegas, las personas podían mostrar sus colores reales cuando uno menos lo esperaba, analizando la situación concluyó que a Akane le podrían afectar esas ridiculeces, aunque llegara después de lo planificado, estaría con ella para apoyarla antes de que la pudieran ofender.

Dejando atrás los planes de hablar con Kuno temprano, salió del colegio nuevamente, se percató que varias niñas que decían ser amigas de Akane, lo miraban deseosas, con sonrisas que dejaban mucho que desear... torciendo los ojos salió de las instalaciones para ir a encontrarse con Akane.

Subiéndose a un árbol alto, sonriendo logró divisar a Akane, y trató de tomar otro atajo para sorprenderla por detrás.

Akane iba con todos sus sentidos al 100%, pero estaba nerviosa, después de tener sueños muy mojados por todos esos besos y la loción que estaba en su colchón cuando ella estaba durmiendo, sólo pensaba en Ranma, al final no pudo sentir cuando la tomaban por la cintura, pegándola al cuerpo contrario.

-En el colegio hay mucho alboroto, por la noticia, sólo ignóralos. -Hablaba Ranma como si no hubieran peleado, e ignorando la osadía que había mostrado al abrazarla tan deliberadamente.

-Ayer no llegaste a dormir Ranma, y te había dicho que no quería que se fueran tú, ni tu padre.

~Sonriendo, la apretó más de la cintura y continuó.

-Ayer arruinaste mis flores que te di, me costó buscarte un tipo de flores que creyera que te gustaran y esas creí que lo harían, porque eran rojas, para encontrarlas rosas en la basura, no fue justo, por lo tanto ya tengo planeado como lo pagarás, después de mi venganza, tal vez, admitas lo que sientes por mí, cedas y me dejes desflorarte, porque no puedo dejar que te marchites porque no estoy a tu lado, mi pequeña flor... ~Frunciendo los labios, y pensando muy detenidamente en no mandarlo a la mierda, por lo que había dicho, Ranma estaba insinuando que el tomaría su virginidad, dónde había quedado el inocente joven, si él mismo había dicho que no habría sexo, concentrándose en sus palabras, e ignorando que esas manos que la estaban apresando exquisitamente, continuó.

-Kasumi me pidió que te recordara que teníamos que llegar a cenar, quieren hablar con nosotros nuestros padres.

-Después del colegio me tendré que quedar un momento, no podré ir contigo a casa, si regresas al finalizar el colegio.

-Me dí cuenta que la razón por la cual no me has dicho nada, es porque no confías en mí y yo tampoco confío en ti.

~Ranma se detuvo, percatándose de lo que ella dijo, era la misma conclusión que el tuvo.

-¿Lo estás admitiendo Akane?

~Era el turno de Akane de sonreír, parpadeando bastantes veces, haciendo sonrojar a Ranma, levantó el rostro y dijo.

-Yo dije por la cual tu no me lo has dicho, exprometido. ~Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio, al verlo. Lo cual hizo a Ranma sonreír mucho más, moviendo su rostro hacia ella, más cerca de ella.

-Te voy a besar Akane. ~Como Akane no hizo nada para impedirlo, Ranma la volteó completamente hacía él, le sujetó su cintura ahora con ambas manos, y pegó sus dos cuerpos. Rayos, el hecho que estuviera Akane con ojeras como el demonio, una cara cansada, el pelo esponjado de tanto dar vueltas en la noche sobre el colchón, y que la vieran esos ojos azulados con tanto aprecio y ternura, tenía que significar algo, !Tenía que hacerlo!

-Sólo, di que me amas y estos labios son tuyos. ~Ranma se alejó sorprendido, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Suplicarás por mis besos.

-Que mal que no lo dijiste, podrías tenerme a tu merced...

-Ayer aprendí que debo ser paciente. ~Volvieron a caminar al colegio, el sujetándola de la cintura nuevamente, sin mencionar el hecho de que iban más juntos ese día, que en los años atrás. -Por cierto, dormí en el dojo...

Llegaron al colegio, a varias personas sorprendidas encontraron susurrándose al oído, la noticia que ellos ya no eran prometidos, y las diferentes historias que inventaban sobre ellos dos, se podían escuchar en los susurros, que decían "Akane estaba entre las piernas de alguien más, una amiga me lo confirmó", "A mí me dijeron que Ranma, estaba besando a una chica", "Eso no es cierto, Akane no le satisface a Ranma en la cama" "A mí me dijeron que esas tres cosas eran ciertas y más"

Akane estaba molesta, pasó sólo ignorando al grupo de personas, levantó el rostro mostrando que no le importaban esas cosas que decían, cuando volvió a escuchar, "Ahora que hacen esos dos juntos"

-No te sueltes Akane. ~Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Ya se estaba juntando un grupo de estudiantes para hacerle duelo a Akane, que no se terminó de formar por la cara que Ranma tenía y les dirigía, Kuno se apareció en el camino, indignado de ver a Ranma tan cerca de Akane.

-Akane Tendo ahora que ya no tienes prometido...

-Kuno hoy voy a llegar a visitarte. ~Dijo Ranma ignorando las palabras anteriores.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya lo sabrás.

~Kuno retomó la palabra después de haber sido ignorado.

-Akane Tendo ahora que ya no tienes prometido, tienes que luchar conmigo, ¿Por qué te está abrazando ese ser indigno de tu amor, aquí estoy yo para que juntos empezemos... ~Akane se soltó de los brazos de Ranma, iba a atacar cuando Ranma lo hizo más rápido, y de una patada, dejo a Kuno inconsciente, Akane se acercó y vio que Kuno tenía varios golpes en el estómago, no muchas personas hubieran podido ver el movimiento rápido del azabache, Akane hasta había podido contar las patadas, pues Ranma había pateado consecutivamente el mismo lugar.

-Para medio día estará bien, por cierto aquí está tu almuerzo, te lo traje para que salieras más rápido.. ~Volvió a sujetar a Akane de la cintura y se dirigieron a la clase dejando a un buen grupo de personas sorprendidas por el gran cambio en ellos dos.

En la clase Sayuri y Yuka se llevaron a interrogar a Akane, mientras que Daisuke y Hiroshi también le hicieron preguntas a Ranma.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Ranma, de un día para otro la tomas de la cintura sin ser su prometido, pareces más amigable con ella por qué?

-Era para hacer una fachada y la dejen en paz, a pesar de no ser su prometido no tienen por qué molestarla

-¿Entonces no estás interesado en ella?

Ranma sólo subió sus brazos, él no tenía que darle explicaciones a medio mundo, eran sus sentimientos, y eso era privado.

Akane también le bombardeaban de preguntas, las cuales ella no daba respuestas explicitas de ellos dos en ese momento, después entró el profesor todos regresaron a sus lugares.

-Muchachos saquen sus cuadernos, vamos a copiar la lección de la pág …

Akane sacó su cuaderno de lenguaje y su libro, los abrió para encontrar escrito en el cuaderno...

 **Ranma Saotome, te amo...** ~Roja cambió la página de su cuaderno

 **Ranma Saotome, te necesito...** Vio varias páginas después y seguían los mensajes no en todas las páginas, pero estaban sus mensajes entre páginas intercaladas y el texto que tenían que escribir iba a usar más de dos páginas, no podía usar ese cuaderno, tratando de refrenarse su furia, tenía que cambiar su forma de ser para que el confiara en ella, sacó otro cuaderno

 **¿Me dirás hoy que me amas?...** cerró el cuaderno sin ver las demás hojas y sacó otro, roja hasta las orejas, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire en los pulmones.

 **Apuesto que ayer soñaste conmigo, ¿Qué hacíamos en tu sueño?...** Sin querer tiró el cuaderno al frente aterrorizada, el profesor lo tomó y se dirigió de lo más natural a Akane.

-Se encuentra bien señorita Tendo

-Si gracias, profesor, voy a copiar en hojas.

-Pero yo miro bien su cuaderno. ~Iba a abrir el cuaderno cuando Akane se levantó, se lo arrebató y se lo tiró en la cara a Ranma.

-Créame que no...

-Está bien, puede hacerlo en hojas.

Ranma se levantó de su escritorio de lo más tranquilo, y le puso el cuaderno sobre su escritorio abierto, sólo para que ella leyera en una hoja...

 **Ya no niegues que me amas...**

Akane se dejó caer en su escritorio.

Ranma en su escritorio no se le quitaba su sonrisa de gato travieso, y eso que no terminaba el día, si se había esforzado para que ella no lo negara más... lo raro era que ella todavía no había hecho nada, tal vez durante el día, por eso no tenía que preocuparse. ¿Qué podría hacer Akane para dejarlo sin salida? Desde atrás de su escritorio se le acercaron al oído

-¿Ranma, puedes hoy pasar al restaurante? ~Volteándose Ranma.

-Ukyo no puedo, voy a estar ocupado.

-Pero ya vamos a terminar el ciclo, ya no están dejando tareas.

-Tengo algo importante que hacer.

-¿Después de eso?

-No sé cuánto me tarde. ~Decaída, lo aceptó Ukyo, pero no se iba a rendir, ahora que los rumores decían que ya no estaban juntos, ella aprovecharía cada oportunidad.

-No te preocupes Ranma, yo lo entiendo. ~Dijo volviendo a sentarse bien en su lugar, este estaba detrás de Ranma.

Akane estaría copiando en hojas todo el día.

Llegando el almuerzo Ranma regresaba de la tienda y pasó por donde estaba Akane, y le susurró.

-Espero que te comas todo tu almuerzo, estoy seguro que te encantará.

Extrañada Akane, que no había empezado a comer, por todas las preguntas que sus amigas le seguían haciendo en el momento, sacó su bento, iban a comer en la clase con sus amigas, tomó los palillos y lo destapó, mientras que Ranma, quien lo observara, apreciaría una nueva sonrisa en él...

En el arroz del bento estaba dibujado Ranma, lo cual hizo a que Akane gritara en su lugar asustando a todos sus compañeros...

Levantándose desde su lugar se dirigió a Ranma que sonreía, y lo sujetó de la camisa china.

-Déjate de bromas infantiles y actúa como el hombre que eres Ranma, no te he atacado porque quiero que cambies y para eso yo tengo que cambiar.

Ranma al escuchar eso, apretó la mandíbula, ya serio respondió.

-No es necesario que cambiar quienes somos, sólo que confiemos el uno del otro, no te he dicho ninguna ofensa, no es que haya cambiado soy el mismo, pero trato de respetarte más, y por lo de las bromas infantiles, no te preocupes en unas horas sabrás cual es mi aporte a nuestro pequeño juego, el cual no será nada infantil.

~La estaba intimidando, era más que una amenaza, ella se sentía vulnerable, tenía que actuar... con indiferencia, lo soltó y salió del salón jalando a sus amigas con ella.

Después del almuerzo todos los alumnos entraban después de hacerse el aseo personal, aburrido Ranma tomó una nueva hoja escribió y se la arrojó a Akane.

-Quiero que hoy uses algo sexy, corto, no como los vestidos que te hacen ver (como una dulce niña) ~Estaba tachado, lo cual hizo reír a Akane, a la par decía~ como la monja mojigata que aparentas, porque ya me di cuenta que no es así, en fin, vas a salir hoy conmigo. ~Esto enojó a Akane, la cual escribió un papel nuevo y se lo tiró.

-No puedo salir hoy contigo, tengo práctica y no sé cuánto tiempo tarde, resulta que hoy yo platicando con las chicas, las animadoras me pidieron que fuera la capitana del equipo. ~Ranma indiferente respondió.

-Mentirosa, ni siquiera puedes atrapar un bastón de porrista. ~Los papeles iban y regresaban.

-Le gané a Marico Konjo, cuando tú me dijiste que me amabas, ¿Recuerdas.? ~Ranma rojo arrugó el papel, como olvidarlo habían sido 75 días de pena, donde ni se le podía acercar a Akane de tan avergonzado que estaba, tomó otra hoja.

-Sabes perfectamente que, fue porque no sabía que eras tú.

-En el fondo esperabas que fuera yo, porque te estaba ayudando a ganar la contienda, y nadie más podía hacer lo que yo hice.

-No importa, sólo te quería decir que vas a salir hoy conmigo fin de la discusión.

Akane sólo sonó la campana y salió a entrenar con las chicas. Ranma fue a buscar a Kuno pero no estaba, también tenía práctica de Kendo, tendría que esperar un poco más para hablar con él, regresó a la clase, fue al locker de Akane, sin mayor problema lo abrió, tomó su bolso, se dirigió a la clase a recostarse en una silla y cerró los ojos.

-Esperaré

Una hora después, Akane regresaba, y no estaban sus cosas en el locker, "Ranma, tenía que ser la razón" se dirigió a la clase con una sonrisa.

En frente del salón respiró agitadamente, quería tener algo de sake, como dos noches atrás para que se le quitara el miedo, pero sabía que esa situación, dependía de ella más que nada, no había planeado hacer nada para que Ranma le dijera que la amaba, pues su plan principal se había arruinado cuando se levantó tarde, pero ahora tenía otro, tal vez Ranma había tirado pequeños misiles contra ella, pero ella tenía una bomba en ese momento, se armó de valor y entró al salón

Ranma aunque durmiendo siempre tenía los sentidos despiertos, escuchó pasos y abrió los ojos, frente a él estaba Akane con un traje que se asimilaría a una fiera.

Abriendo más los ojos, casi se cae de la silla por la reacción que tuvo, Akane se miraba tan endemoniadamente sensual, que Buda bendijera a las porristas, esa pinche falda corta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación parecía que subía con cada paso que ella daba, y ella seguía caminando hacía él, ella estaba mostrando superioridad en donde él, quería estar sumiso, sus hombros estaban destapados, y todavía así, mostraba gran parte de su busto y ombligo, todo el conjunto era negro, tenía guantes, que la hacían ver delicada, fina, elegante, se miraba como una fiera de clase, Ranma frunciendo los labios en aceptación, miraba como se seguía acercando, tenía unas botas debajo de la rodilla y unas medias muy sensuales que acababan debajo de la falda para todavía poder mostrar sus piernas, al final, no parecía traje de porristas, pero si ese iban a usar el no se iba a imponer, aunque el sólo estuviera viendo a una en especial en cada actividad.

Ella estaba pintada, muy sensual, los labios rojos como deliciosas cerezas, los ojos la manera que la habían pintado mostraban una mirada más llamativa y penetrante, y un hermoso rubor, sobre sus mejías.

Caminó como si nada hacia Ranma, y se sentó en el escritorio que estaba frente a él, poniendo las piernas abiertas, sobre la silla donde él estaba sentado, dejando sus piernas entre las piernas de Akane, la falda que apenas le cubría las piernas, alcanzó a taparle donde se unían sus extremidades, pero si las movía le daba a Ranma pequeñas muestras de que en frente de él había un gran tesoro.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.

-Hoy no tenían práctica las porristas, quería saber porque te fuiste si no iban a practicar, además estaba haciendo tiempo, tengo que ir a buscar a Tatewaki, sólo quería ver que tramabas, con las porristas.

-¿Yo? ~preguntó incrédula e inocentemente. -Crees que te mentiría, creí que querías que confiara en ti, para eso tú tienes que confiar en mí. ~Ranma no sabía cómo actuar, de una tímida Akane, a esta fiera, era mucho, aunque se recordó que días atrás, tuvo una chica similar en sus brazos, que le besaba el pecho, Ranma viéndola en esa sensual pose sentada frente a él, le llamaba a levantar la mano y acariciar esas finas piernas.

-Está bien te creo, pero porque no entrenaron en el campo como siempre, y porque estas vestida y pintada si no entrenaron.

-Pues pasé todo el periodo de práctica modelando, y las chicas me pintaron para que viéramos cuál sería el resultado final, con este uniforme nuevo. ¿Te gusta Ranma?

-Mucho.

Akane le agradó su respuesta, empezó a bajar en zipper de una bota mirando a Ranma, la cual dejándola caer hizo que Ranma diera un pequeño brinco en la silla, y con el pie envuelto en la sensual media, le empezó a acariciar la pierna.

Akane lo tenía atrapado, trataría de no decir palabra alguna, aunque ya estaba gritando que la amaba en su cabeza, Ranma tomó su pierna y se la puso en el hombro, volteó su rostro y le empezó a besar el talón y lo que pudiera abarcar desde su posición, mientras sus dos manos subieron la pierna que estaba sensualmente envuelta en delicada seda negra, recorriendo, apretando, sobando, mientras que desde el escritorio, Akane dejaba caer su cabeza para atrás gimiendo suavemente, el azabache seguía besando donde alcanzara desde su posición, si se movía más podría incluso botar a Akane, le daba pequeñas mordidas mientras los dedos de Ranma seguían adorando su piel.

-Ranma ¿Alguna vez te has venido en tus pantalones?

-Antier fue mi primera vez. ~Dijo sin sonrojarse, estaba muy concentrado en su actividad actual.

-¿Será que fue por mí?

-Siempre ha sido por ti ~Akane se dio cuenta que le estaba diciendo cosas que no esperaba escuchar, y siguió presionando.

-¿Te has tocado a ti mismo?

-Si, pero no consigo nada, no es lo mismo que siento ahorita.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Placer

-¿En quién piensas cuando lo haces? ~Ella no sabía si preguntar eso, la podría matar allí mismo, si escuchaba el nombre de alguien más, pero mientras la acariciaba y la besaba Ranma de esa manera, creyó que tal vez, no sería así y se sentía confiada en cierta manera. Ranma no sabía si contestar con la verdad, pero se arriesgó.

-En ti. ~Ella no sabía si debía de creer o no en ello, pero algo le decía que era cierto lo cual le ayudo a seguir.

Akane quitó la pierna del hombro de Ranma, mostrándole una gran parte de su panti mientras lo hacía, tal vez ese también sería suyo y se lo estaba mostrando en anticipación, ganándose un gemido cuando lo hizo, puso su mano en su pecho, se levantó del escritorio y se sentó en sus piernas poniendo cada pierna a los extremos dejándola encima de sus dos piernas completamente, olfateó su cuello su delicioso olor masculino, la mano que estaba en el pecho de Ranma él la tomó, y empezó a deslizar el guante muy lentamente para desnudar su piel, mirándola a los ojos, para después pasar su lengua en su piel, Akane sentía que así de lentamente y exquisitamente, le quitaría sus prendas en el futuro, eso deseaba mientras cerraba los ojos en excitación.

-Ayer provocaste que soñara contigo Ranma, y fueron sueños muy placenteros.

Ranma ya no quería huir, pero el miedo siempre a ser lastimado de un momento a otro seguía, ella bien le podría decir que era todo parte del juego y quedaría su corazón en el suelo, pero quería compartir con ella un momento, esas palabras le habían dado confianza y se le elevaba el ego al escuchar eso, la sujetó de la cintura, apretándola hacia él, y sintió como ella le empezó bañar de besos en el cuello, la quijada cuadrada y sexy de él, la mejía, mientras el acariciaba suavemente las piernas de ella con la punta de los dedos.

-Akane, pensé que no querías besos entre nosotros.

-No quiero labios sobre labios.

Ranma no respondió nada, le tomo la nuca con una mano y le besó el cuello, suspirando como los dos se besaban simultáneamente los cuellos, suavemente, con los labios temblando, ambos podían sentir sur respiraciones calientes sobre su piel, como si se hicieran caricias, Ranma dejó de besarla para seguir disfrutando como ella enredaba sus dedos en su pelo, mientras Akane pegaba más su cuerpo hacía el, a ella se le quemaban los labios, los quería poner sobre los de Ranma, y no podía, no debía, era como si lo besara desencadenaría algo que ella no podría evitar, tenía miedo a su propio corazón, igual no quería tener un corazón roto. Abrió los ojos y se alejó para ver la como reaccionaba Ranma, al parecer siempre trataba de ser precavida, pues Ranma usualmente rechazaba a las otras chicas cuando ellas querían hacer avances hacia él, miró como Ranma la observaba sin rechazo la cual la invitaba a seguir lo que estaban haciendo, ella sin decir nada se empezó a acercar nuevamente, y lo iba a besar en la mejía, Ranma movió el rostro, a escasos centímetros quedaron de tocarse los labios ambos, pero ella paro, sonrió y movió su rostro, plasmó su beso en la esquina de sus labios, después ella pegó su frente a la de él, y le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Tal vez algún día confiemos el uno del otro, para que no haya necesidad de que luchemos por nuestros besos. ~Su intención original había sido presionarlo, pero la verdad después no quiso hacerlo para no arruinar el momento entre ellos.

-Sólo tienes que decir que me amas, y así te podría quitar el martirio que tienes por no besarme. ~Le respondió Ranma, quien se dejó caer en la silla decepcionado que ella ya no siguiera con sus avances, aunque él hubiera querido seguir abrazado por ella, viendo el reloj del salón se recordó de su cometido, le dio un par de palmadas a Akane en las nalgas que estaban cubiertas por la falda, asustándola, porque al parecer ella no diría nada y había acabado su tiempo para intentar que ella le dijera algo.

-Gracias Akane por esta ~Pensó las palabras adecuadas~ motivacional actividad. ~La levantó sorprendiéndola, salió en busca de Kuno, no sin plantarle un beso ligero en la mejilla, y diciendo.

-Voy a llegar por ti después, tienes que ir a alistarte.

~Akane estaba nerviosa, Ranma se había ido sin decirle nada de lo que ella quería escuchar, sin exigir que le dijera que la amaba, ella no lo había presionado porque quería que de él naciera decirle, para que el solo le dijera que se alistara, y eso era aparentemente para lo que él tenía planificado tener con ella, se recordó que él había mencionado algo de venganza, no se sentía amenazada ya más, y viendo como Ranma en un momento que ella se descuidó hizo muchas cosas que hicieron que el estuviera todo el día en la mente de ella, como él no le dijo nada sin presionar, ahora intentaría presionarlo, fue corriendo a su casa, para descubrir algo o hacer lo mismo que él había hecho buscando una oportunidad para que él le confesara al fin sus sentimientos.

Entró a hurtadillas a su casa, pensar que tenía que entrar en ella así para llevar a cabo su plan le daba tanta pena, Ranma tenía que tener algún punto débil, sabía que el llegaría en cualquier momento, pero esperaba que tomara su tiempo, no tenía mucho, pues se había cambiado nuevamente a su uniforme, y trató de correr a su casa pero Ranma era el doble de rápido que ella, si no es que más rápido. Entró a casa, al parecer todos estaban ocupados haciendo algo, no se escuchaban ruidos, Nabiki estaría leyendo alguna revista en su cuarto, el tío Genma, o más bien el señor Saotome estaría con su papá, no se acostumbraba a llamarlo de otra manera, Kasumi posiblemente en la cocina. Subió las gradas, primero verificó si no había nadie en la habitación escuchando a través de la puerta con su oído pegado a la puerta, por si se había equivocado en su suposición, no había ningún ruido, procedió a entrar.

Se detuvo pensando si era correcto, tal vez Ranma habría hecho cosas para manipular sus sentimientos, pero no revisar sus pertenencias personales, que eso sería como traicionar la poca confianza que estaban intentando formar, pero si él no se daba cuenta no tendría nada de malo, sólo se tenía que apresurar a revisar, además si ella lo miraba desde otro punto de vista era porque quería probar que él la amaba, después de analizarlo, prefirió que era mejor buscar otra opción, ya no iba a entrar al cuarto, total se tenía que alistar para salir con Ranma quien sabe a dónde, no quería que se volvieran a enojar por algo, en este caso fuerte, pues él le había dicho que tenían que confiar el uno del otro mutuamente, y revisar a su espalda no era digno de confianza.

Ya iba caminando de vuelta a su cuarto detuvo sus pasos, de un impulso se volvió al cuarto y entró en el.

-"En nombre del amor", Buda perdóname.

El cuarto estaba ordenado, en una esquina las pocas pertenencias que tenía Ranma en la otra las del querido panda, en el closet buscó y no encontró nada que le diera información de él, sólo camisas, pantalones, unos dulces, que hicieron que rodara ella los ojos riendo, mangas, después divisó su mochila, la abrió, era raro que después de tanto tiempo, de estar viviendo en Nerima no hubiera cambiado la forma de vida de él, o hubiera adquirido más cosas, su mochila estaba lista para salir en cualquier momento, por eso ella se había asustado pensando que se había ido, para su sorpresa él estuvo siempre en casa, o como él le quisiera llamar.

Abrió su mochila, dándose cuenta que tenía cosas muy efectivas para los viajes, artículos de limpieza personal portátiles, medicamentos naturales y no naturales, algunas ollas, ropa, tienda de acampar, hasta debajo de la mochila después de sacar unas cuantas mudadas chinas de él, estaba una camisa china roja, rojo era su color favorito, y eso lo sabía Ranma, por eso le había comprado esas flores por ese color, además una vez su padre le había mencionado que "Akane" era una mezcla de nombres, que para él significaba rojo de amor, fuerza, guerra, también para su madre significaba que era de una flor que también le llamaban rubia roja, y era curioso que Ranma, llevara usualmente una camisa roja también, era como si el nombre de ella lo envolviera, y eso le gustaba pensar que era así..

Lo curioso de la camisa que estaba en sus manos, era que no estaba doblada como las demás, tenía un diferente doblez, extrañada la destendió para encontrar dentro de esta, una pequeña manta que tenía algo adentro, esta tenía un doblez que a simple vista se había hecho con cuidado y dedicación, y sabía que Ranma se daría cuenta que ella había registrado sus cosas, pero sería su venganza como él había dicho por hacer que estuviera roja todo el día, desatando el lazo que sujetaba la tela la puso en el suelo para desenvolverla y allí encontró su cabello, que hizo que su pecho se calentara, y sus ojos se llenaran con pequeñas gotas (últimamente había estado más sentimental) resignada siguió.

Se preguntaba la razón por la cual él lo tendría guardado, su pelo se lo había dejado crecer para alguien más, y aun así Ranma lo había guardado, pues era algo importante para ella, ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo complicado con él? Ranma era un joven humilde económicamente, pero rico en otros aspectos, en fuerza, en bondad, inteligencia, y más, que hacía que lo económico valiera de sobra, pero el hecho que su cabello estuviera en su mochila de partida, le mostraba que eso era algo sumamente importante para él, que llevaría consigo a donde fuera. Dejando su cabello en el suelo con cuidado, miro la camisa de Ranma y la abrazó, porque esa camisa lo representaba, siempre se la había querido poner, y esta vez ella iba a aprovechar, total, el inclusive había usado ropa de ella.

Se la puso sobre su vestido pero se la quería ver como se le miraba, a simple vista creía que se vería bien, tomó su pelo con delicadeza, quería hacer algo especial con su pelo para Ranma, que estaba amarrado en un gran moño de ella, y salió con ambas cosas a su habitación, colocó su pelo en su cama, buscó entre unas cajas, y cuando encontró lo que buscaba sacó una foto donde estaba ella con él peleando, sonriendo colocó la foto sobre su pelo suspirando en satisfacción. Se posicionó en frente de su espejo de cuerpo entero, le gustaba como se le miraba encima del vestido, pero se recordó que miraba en las películas cuando las chicas usaban solo camisas de sus amados sonriendo se quitó nuevamente la camisa dejo caer su uniforme, zapatos y calcetas, y se la puso encima, y se vio al espejo.

Se pintó nuevamente los labios, quedó sorprendida al ver esa camisa sobre ella, con esa mirada sensual que todavía tenía por el delineador, le gustó la imagen de ella en el espejo, una chica sensual descalza en la camisa de su amado. En eso Ranma entró sin avisar.

-Akane ya vine ¿Ya estás lista?

Akane se volteó a ver sin saber que responder, pues ni siquiera se había abotonado la camisa.

Ranma pestaño varias veces, al verla con su camisa, y después ver lo que el tanto atesoraba y tenía en secreto, sobre su cama, aunque quien abriera su mochila podría verlo, pero no quería decir que quería que lo hicieran, Akane entró en pánico

-Ranma perdóname, no es lo que crees, quería hacer algo como lo que tú me hiciste, en son de broma, y queriendo hacer algo para que yo estuviera en tu mente, y voy encontrando esto, ~Dijo señalando su cabello. -Se que no es escusa, y vas a estar enojado conmigo por revisar tus cosas personales, es mi pelo, pero tú lo tenías escondido, porque obviamente no querías que lo encontrara, voy a hacer como si no lo hubiera visto. ~Sin más se volteó empezó a amarrar el cabello como pudo en la pequeña manta y se dio cuenta que sus manos le temblaban, y en cualquier momento tendría los ojos húmedos, no tenía que hacerlo, aunque fuera su cabello, era algo de lo que él tenía en secreto, y si ella quería que el confiara en ella no tuvo por qué haber revisado cosas a su espalda buscando secretos.

En eso sintió como la abrazaban por la espalda, muy lentamente el puso su cabeza en la curva de su cuello y habló.

-Ya veo que te alistaste muy sexy para salir, jamás pensé que te pondrías tan sensual. ~Le dijo Ranma con una voz un poco ronca, pero el trataba de que se escuchara lo más amistosa, para quitarle sus miedos, porque en vez de estar enojado, esa imagen de ella solo con una camisa de él, lo tenía palpitando más de lo normal maquinando varias cosas que no eran dignas de una joven que estaba en pánico por creer que él se había molestado.

Akane se volteó mirándolo a los ojos, con lágrimas que en cualquier momento caerían.

-¿No estás enojado?

-¿Lo parezco? ~Dijo el tratando de disimular sus pensamientos verdaderos que no tenían nada que ver con enojo.

Akane lo abrazó fuertemente para ir hundiendo su rostro en la camisa de él, mientras él acariciaba su cabeza.

Después de un momento Ranma se separó sonriendo, tomó su tesoro y lo llevo a su cuarto, dejando a Akane sonriendo pero sorprendida en el cuarto, pues ni le había consultado a Akane si iba a reclamar su pelo, aparentemente, ya tomaba el cabello de ella como posesión suya. Entrando a su cuarto Ranma desató lo que había hecho Akane, miró la foto que ella había puesto, donde estaban los dos peleando, sonriendo al recordar ese día, y otros de peleas que con el tiempo traían una sonrisa por pensar las tonteras por las que peleaban. La apreció un momento, la puso sobre el cabello e hizo nuevamente su doblez especial y guardó el cabello envuelto en su mochila, y regresó al cuarto de Akane.

Ella lo estaba esperando sentada en la cama cuando el entró.

-¿Akane está bien si nos vamos?

-Pero no puedo salir así, solo con tu camisa, descalza.

-A donde vamos no necesitas formalidades, además yo quería que usaras algo sexy, y eso sobrepasa mis expectativas.

Akane le dio un beso en la mejía, muy cerca de sus labios. ~A Ranma le gustaba que esa pequeña maña que habían empezado, sin decir algo a respecto, Akane de besarle, y besarla en la mejía pero no era suficiente, talvez con el tiempo cambiaría, porque aparentemente ella no quería en los labios.

-Gracias Ranma.

Ranma sin contestarle la volteó y le tapo los ojos, lo que la asustó, tomó unas pequeñas chinitas negras de ella, que se le verían muy bien con su atuendo, las metió en una pequeña mochila que cargaba y la tomó de las piernas y espalda poniendo su cabeza cerca de su pecho y él le susurró.

-Confía en mí. ~Haciendo que Akane se pegara a su pecho y diera un suspiro.

Cuando salieron se empezaban a juntar las nubes en el cielo de Nerima, Ranma llevaba su pequeña mochila en la espalda y a Akane en los brazos.

Después de 20 minutos saltando por Nerima, Akane ya estaba temblando Ranma paró y la cubrió con una pequeña sábana que llevaba en la mochila, Akane se dio cuenta que el clima había cambiado, y lo sentía húmedo, Ranma le dijo que ya iban a llegar a su destino.

Ranma la colocó sobre sus pies, porque el suelo estaba húmedo, ella no pesaba, era como una pluma, le desató la cinta que tenía en los ojos, ella miró que estaban en un bosque, era muy hermoso, la sombra de los arboles bailaban a lo lejos con los pequeños rallos que podían penetrar y traspasar las nubes, pues estaba nublado casi totalmente, lo cual hacía que pareciera que fuera muy tarde y no era así, parecía como cuando se empezaba a meterse el sol. Caía una pequeña briza, había neblina que envolvía sus cuerpos, Akane empezó a temblar mucho más y se podía escuchar el crujido de sus dientes, Akane descalza todavía intento bajar de los pies de Ranma, Ranma la paró y le pasó sus chinas, ella se las colocó y empezaron a caminar, empezaron a avanzar mientras que podían observar como se condensaba su respiración en nubes en frente de ellos con cada respiración, el pasto húmedo alcanzaba sus pies, lo cual no la dejaban acostumbrarse al clima, por más cubierta que estuviera por la sábana. Akane se percató que estaban en un jardín en medio del bosque, donde había muchas camelias rojas, que eran conocidas como las rosas de Japón, y necesitaban climas húmedos y fríos para reproducirse.

Ranma los dirigió a un árbol, donde yacían una manta satín con almohadas de hermosas telas rojas y negras, Akane miró el suelo, teniendo en mente que significaba esos colores, amor, pecado, lo cual le hizo pestañear varias veces, ¿Qué tendría Ranma planeado?, a la par del árbol, encima de unas camelias, un ramo de rosas rojas recibiendo la cálida briza, como no había sido fuerte la briza Ranma no se había transformado.

-"Oh Tan impuros sentimientos los que tengo" ~Se dijo ella.

Contempló lo que estaba frente sus alrededores, y el pequeño refugio enfrente de ella bajo el árbol, volteó a ver a Ranma el cual le sonreía con una pequeña sonrisa, ella sonrió también.

Sentándola sobre las sábanas, fue a traer una canasta que tenía de comida que había preparado, Ranma sacó una cajita de la mochila la cual le abrió la tapadera, y salieron varias luces que alumbraban el lugar.

-¿Compraste luciérnagas?.

-Eran para hacer especial este momento.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? ~Dijo señalando donde ella estaba sentada.

-Kuno siempre querrá complacer a la pelirroja no importando su petición.

-¿No hiciste algo de lo que te arrepientas con él?

-Además de pestañear varias veces y fingir una cara de ángel hacia él, no, sólo se descuidó Kuno y me fui nunca hubiera salido con él. Son nuevas y finas sábanas también nuevos cojines, así que espero que sean de tu agrado, si no también hay una cabaña no muy lejos de acá. ~Dijo lo último sarcásticamente.

Akane sólo se quedó admirada del poder de convencimiento de Ranma, preocupada un poco por ella, pero ignoró esos impulsos, y se enfocó que la verdad era algo hermoso, estar bajo un árbol, lejos de la civilización, incluso si caminara alguien por las cercanías, que dudaba mucho por el clima, no los verían por la niebla, que para ese entonces empezaba a nublarse más y la brisa empezó a caer más fuerte, miró como las luciérnagas se quedaban bajo el árbol, cubriéndose de la lluvia, haciendo un hermoso espectáculo frente a ella, y decidió disfrutar del momento.

-Aquí es hermoso. ~Ranma asintió, y fue a traer unas cosas en los arbustos.

"Ok, Ranma quiere que pose seximente en esta sábana, no me queda de otra.. Lo haré por la apuesta, por supuesto" Se destapó, recostó los codos en las almohadas, y abrió un poco la camisa que llevaba puesta, mostrando un poco su cuerpo, mientras todavía temblaba lentamente, por el frío y su corazón latía a mil por hora, aunque ella dijera que se sentía segura, no lo estaba. Ranma había ido a traer el ramo de rosas que estaban recibiendo la llovizna entre los arbustos, cuando regresó miro a Akane y su cuerpo como si estuviera a su disposición, la mirada de Ranma cambió, pero se contuvo pues Akane, no se atrevía a mirarlo al rostro, le daba a conocer que ella había entrado otra vez en su burbuja de protección, y se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente de ella, lo confundía en gran manera que de un momento a otro cambiara su forma de ser.

Akane en cierta manera no sabía como reaccionar, el le había dicho que no iban a tener nada sexual, pero porque llevarla allí, en esas ropas, tenía miedo no de él si no de ella, algo le decía a ella que ese momento ya estaba dejando de ser un juego. Ranma saliendo de sus pensamientos iniciales, ella iba a ser la ruina de él, trato de analizar su actuar sorprendido, porque ella todavía estaba distante, se sentó en frente de ella y se las dio.

-Están hermosas, gracias. ~Dijo recibiéndolas, todavía no mirándolo.

-Le han quitado las espinas, yo tampoco quiero lastimarte~ Le dijo oliendo una rosa que había apartado, ésta se la puso en la nariz, ella inhaló la dulce fragancia, Ranma la retiró de su nariz, y la paso desde la frente a los ojos, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos, le empezó a acariciar el rostro con la delicada flor, lo cual la hacía dar pequeñas risas, porque no dejaba de estar nerviosa, pero después de un momento se sintió más relajada, le empezó a agradar el tacto frió de la rosa, que tenía gotas de la brisa, Ranma se la pasó por las orejas, ella se recostó completamente en las almohadas, y daba pequeños suspiros, el azabache le siguió pasando la rosa, por el rostro y bajaba al cuello, ella no dejaba de sonreír al tacto, levantando los hombros, luego le pasó su caricia personalizada ligeramente sobre el hueso del pecho y trataba de no dirigir su mirada debajo del ese hueso porque le miraría los senos que estaban escondidos bajo ese frágil brasier, Ranma estaba totalmente concentrado, en que no se fuera a desbordar su control y tirársele encima, quería que ella confiara en él, no sabía si lo iba a lograr.

Ranma la volteó suavemente con lo cual Akane quedo de espalda, ella sólo parpadeó obedeciendo, recostando su cabeza en las almohadas. Ranma pasó la rosa desde la planta del pie, hasta las piernas sus glúteos estaban cubiertos por su camisa, su camisa sobre Akane se le veía bien a ella, pero a la vez se mofaba de Ranma por no dejarle ver más allá, con lo frio de los pétalos, hacía que Akane levantara la cadera lentamente y diera pequeños gemidos, insinuando que mostraría más piel pero no se completaba pues regresaba a su mismo lugar y así también la camisa, haciendo que Ranma endureciera su quijada, intentando nuevamente concentrarse, sin aviso luego de unos minutos, Akane se volteó y cuando lo hizo quedó debajo de la vista de Ranma sorprendiéndolo.

-La razón por la que estoy haciendo esto es para que recuerdes que eres hermosa a pesar de las palabras que dije en algún momento.

-Ranma esto es muy contrario a lo que harías tú.

-Pero no quiere decir que no sea cierto. ¿Te digo un secreto Akane? ~Akane no contestó sólo levantó las cejas, mientras él se le acercó peligrosamente.

-Me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi. ~¿Por qué le decía todo eso, cuando nunca lo había mencionado? Quería que le dijera en ese instante que ella lo amaba lo más seguro, sin poder contener su mirada ella volteó su rostro de lado, tratando de ignorar lo que parecía haber sido una confesión, le dijo.

-No es necesario que mientas Ranma, por eso no quería empezar esto, lo mismo que estás haciendo en este momento, fue lo que hiciste con Shampoo, la sedujiste, el día de hoy hiciste bromas, que hacían que no salieras de mi mente, y puedo decir que los intentos de besarme pudieron ser parte de tu estrategia también, pero no es justo que me digas mentiras.

~Akane estaba en todo el derecho de desconfiar de él, porque si tenía razón en sus palabras, él jugó en algún momento con los sentimientos de Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi, por eso mismo, él quería cambiar eso, igualmente eso le lastimó a él, que ella lo recordara dolorosamente.

-Estás equivocada, yo no te estoy pidiendo que me digas esas dos palabras, sólo es para disculparme formalmente, ayer casi te obligué a que dijeras que me amabas, esa no es mi intención en este momento y es mi forma de decirte que eres hermosa, y como te vuelvo a repetir, me gustaste cuando te conocí.

-¿Es cierto lo que dices? y que dices de las demás, siempre las halagas, en frente de mí, mientras que de mí decías todo lo contrario.

-Ellas son bellas, pero tú eres hermosa, en gran manera, por tu carácter además tienes cosas positivas que las otras chicas no, eres amable, no piensas sólo en ti, eres dadivosa entre otras, pero por tu mismo carácter, también siempre hemos tenido diferencias tu y yo, por más de algo peleábamos, porque si, también eres más enojada que las demás ~Con ello los dos rieron~ por eso lo negaba, pero no quiero que cambies tu forma de ser, tu esencia, si no que confíes en mí, que hoy te estoy diciendo la verdad en este momento.

~Akane le alegró escuchar eso y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, con una cara sorprendida.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me amas? ~Ranma se sonrojó, lo que hizo que Akane se sonrojara mucho más debajo de él.

-Por hoy puedes imaginar lo que quieras, porque, así como yo no te estoy pidiendo esas palabras, no voy a decir nada de lo que hay en mi cabeza tampoco, como dije mi motivo es que te sientas hermosa y que puedas confiar en mi.

-¿No es para enamorarme?

-No es mi intención, pero algo me dice que así es. ~Esto hizo reír a Akane y esta vez ya no tenía nada de incertidumbres, recordando las palabras que le había dicho, acerca de que le gustó desde que la conoció, y en cierta manera le estaba diciendo que pensara aunque sea por ese tarde que la amaba.

-Entonces quedamos que no vamos a presionarnos por esas palabras verdad.

-Así es, ahora recuéstate nuevamente.

Cuando ella se recostó nuevamente, la camisa de Ranma que Akane tenía quedó un tanto cerrada, Ranma, tomó nuevamente la rosa e hizo que ella oliera nuevamente, él estando sobre ella, ya se había acomodado sosteniendo su peso con su mano, mientras que las piernas de ella estaban en medio de las de él. Grillos y el caer de la lluvia se escuchaba en el fondo hacían una bella melodía, que ambos podían apreciar, ambos se habían olvidado del clima frio de la montaña, y se podía percibir el olor a tierra mojada, a varios kilómetros se escuchaban truenos.

Ranma empezó a descender la rosa sobre el pecho y con la misma descubrió más el cuerpo de Akane, revelando totalmente sus pechos cubiertos por el bello brasier, su ombligo y sus bragas, que excitaba mucho a Ranma aunque estuviera cubierta, el pasó la rosa sobre el brasier, que ocasionaba que Akane moviera la cabeza en aceptación y exigiendo más de esas caricias delicadas, siempre viéndose mutuamente a los ojos, ya la respiración de ambos había vuelto a cambiar, con lo que dejaban salir suspiros calientes, las miradas se habían vuelto más intensas mientras jugaba la rosa sobre ambos pechos que en el camino iba dejando perdidos pétalos que adornaban la piel de Akane, Akane involuntariamente subía su cuerpo para que hiciera contacto con Ranma, él lo evitaba, alejándose un poco dejando a una frustrada Akane que empezaba a tragar constantemente, y lamerse los labios.

Ranma bajo la rosa al vientre, ella cuando sintió nuevamente lo frío de las gotas que quedaban en la rosa volvió a levantarse, rodándole una sonrisa a Ranma.

-Disfrutas torturarme.

-Me da a entender que te gusta.

-Pero tu no estás disfrutando.

-Eso no es el objeto de esto.

Akane sin preguntar más, se levantó haciendo retroceder a Ranma, y que quedara apoyado en sus rodillas abiertas sobre las piernas de Akane, ella quedó sentada frente a Ranma, y le empezó a desabotonar la camisa que el llevaba, Ranma le detuvo la mano y mirándola le preguntó.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si.

Terminando de desabotonar, se la quitó siempre adorando esos ojos azules, que la miraban con anhelo, pasando sus manos atrevidas por su pecho llegando hasta su estómago jugando con su ombligo, mientras subía y bajaba por el pecho y el vientre, llegó hasta el pantalón sujetándolo por los extremos.

-Quítatelo.

-Esto es mucho, Akane.

-¿Por favor? ~Le dijo sonriendo fingiendo inocencia, detrás de esa sonrisa había toneladas de deseo. Ranma obedeció cantando millonésimamente su mantra, para aguantarse la necesidad de acariciar personalmente a Akane, de empezar a besarle, él no quería que terminaran en esa situación, la cual había empezado con ella y su camisa, el le había pedido que usara un vestido, sensual si, pero no había sido su motivo verle su ropa intima, pues no pensaba quitarle el vestido, pero cuando la miró con la camisa sin abotonar no pudo pedirle que se la abotonara, mas bien le había dicho que no se cambiara, y desde allí todo se le estaba saliendo de control. Se sentó nuevamente poniendo sus rodillas a los extremos de sus piernas, evitando poner su peso sobre ella. Las gotas que ya a ese momento habían traspasado algunas hojas caían sobre la espalda de Ranma, pero no eran las suficientes para transformarlo en mujer, las luciérnagas seguían volando alrededor de ellos haciendo que fuera una experiencia sublime.

Ranma tomó la rosa y le arrancó los pétalos, haciéndolos caer sobre sus piernas, provocando que subiera sus manos sobre su cuerpo, y se tocara íntimamente bajo él, esas caricias la estaban volviendo loca, Ranma, la estaba orillando a un precipicio, y según él ¿no se tenía que excitar? Lo deseaba volver a besar, sus manos seguían su cuerpo acariciándose ella misma sus senos, mientras que Ranma soplaba unos pétalos que habían caído a su vientre con un aire cálido que emanaba de sus labios, esto hacía que Akane le salieran gemidos más fuertes, mientras otros pétalos se le seguían resbalando entre las entrepiernas, provocándole íntimos roses, para ese momento Ranma le había resultado mal el plan, ya no podía aguantarse probar esos labios, que se abrían y cerraban con cada caricia no hecha por el, pero provocadas por el, pero él no la iba a besar, ella lo tenía que hacer, el azabache ya la había perseguido, y ahora ella era la que tenía que tomar participación, después de varios minutos de esas hermosas caricias, y gemidos que sonaban en unisono, pues Ranma obviamente esta tan excitado como ella con solo pensar que el provocaba esa reacción en ella mientras ella repetía su nombre, sin aguantarse más bajo su lengua cerca de su braga, arriba de sus caderas, y le pasó su lengua sobre su piel, Akane susurró su nombre, mientras sentía su lengua cerca de sus caderas, que viajaba hacia su vientre.

Ranma se dirigió a su ombligo y tomó un pétalo con la lengua, y se dirigió hacia su rostro pasando muy cerca de su cuerpo en el camino, oliendo muy de cerca su piel, puso sus codos a los extremos de su cabeza, Akane vio que tenía un pétalo de rosa en la lengua, y la miraba intensamente, él ya la había intentado besar, y ella se había negado, y entendió que él se lo pedía nuevamente, pero no la iba a besar, ella era la que lo tenía que hacer, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, algo que había evitado, algo que era parte del trato iba a ser quebrantado, pero él no la iba a obligar a nada, si pasaba algo ella lo iba a iniciar, pasaron varios segundos, en los cuales Ranma al no verla actuar ya había entendido su respuesta, y empezó a remover su cuerpo liberándola de su prisión temporal, Akane dándose cuenta de que él se retiraba se levantó con la ayuda de un codo, tomándolo de la nuca con su otra mano, para no dejarlo escapar, y salió a su encuentro, absorbiendo el pétalo con sus labios mientras su lengua se unía a la de él, y empezaran un encuentro de labios apasionados, para deshacer el pétalo en el proceso, mientras se lo intercambiaban en las bocas, ella bajaba su mano a su espalda terminándolo de abrazar, cuando lo abrazó y permitió que estuviera más cerca de ella, sintió el miembro eréctil de Ranma, que por su posición anterior no la había sentido, al sentirlo pegó más sus caderas, haciendo que Ranma gimiera en su boca.

Mientras compartían besos apasionados, se seguía escuchando la lluvia sobre las hojas, ninguno tenía frío a pesar del clima húmedo, tal vez hubiera sido más cómodo en un colchón suave, experimentar esas cosas con Ranma, pero era perfecto el lugar, más que perfecto. Ranma le acariciaba delicadamente la piel, no tocando sus partes íntimas aunque lo deseara, el sentir su piel rozar con su piel, lo excitaba mucho más, se alejó para verla nuevamente bajo el, Akane observó una marca morada cerca de su corazón que había sido hecha en la tina, todavía se miraba a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, que según ella lo había marcado como de ella, y ella quiso tener una misma, que sería una prueba de que ella le pertenecería a él, le empezó a acariciar esa marca.

-Hazme una marca, por favor. ~Ranma observó su piel y entendió a qué se refería.

Bajo el rostro y succionó su piel cerca de su corazón, mientras las manos de ambos se aferraban fuertemente a la sábana ~Pensar que ella le estaba dando tanta libertad con su cuerpo, pero él quería que, si avanzaban fuera sin juegos, sin mentiras, que confiaran mutuamente, y él estaba tratando de emendar las indiferencias que tenían. ~Al terminar de succionar su piel observó como esa marca le hacía ver que ella le había dado su corazón, y no era por un simple trato que había sido hecho por amigos de la infancia, pues sus padres querían que se casaran arreglando su matrimonio, sin creer que se fueran a querer algún día, eso le indicaba que Akane quería que el poseyera sus sentimientos, y él estaba agradecido por ello, y por eso mismo no tendría que sobrepasarse, bajo nuevamente para dar otros besos cerca de su corazón, para subir al cuello a su musa.

Se dirigió a su oído, cuando Akane se levantó llevando sus manos a su espalda, tratando de desabrochar su brasier.

-Eres hermosa, pero hoy entendí que no hay que correr, y si me lo permites, me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos cuando estemos listos, hoy no me pude contener a pedirte tus besos nuevamente, ya soy adicto, pero no crees que estamos corriendo un poco, podríamos disfrutar sin llegar tan lejos. ~Akane un poco desilusionada, pero con una pervertida sonrisa, contestó.

-¿Eres un pervertido, sabes? Haces una gran escena para excitarme, y lo logras, mucho, ~Con esto Ranma levantó las cejas insinuando con que ella no se quedaba atrás, porque obviamente el apenas podía contenerse. ~ Para después decirme que nos tenemos que esperar, ¿A que estemos listos?

-¿Crees que es fácil para mí? Te deseo, mucho Akane, pero si alguna vez llegamos a decir esas palabras quiero que sean sinceras, y no producto de un juego, quiero que también estés segura que confío yo en ti, y para eso quiero que compartamos un poco más sin llegar tan lejos. ~Fue una revelación más profunda de Ranma hacia ella, y ella también quería que el confiara en ella, eso quería decir, que tendría que buscar la manera que él se sintiera totalmente aceptado por ella, no sexualmente, porque, así como él se estaba conteniendo, ella también lo intentaría, (Aunque dudaba lograrlo, y pensar que al inicio del día ni siquiera quería reconocer que le encantaban sus besos).

Buscaría la forma que Ranma se sintiera aceptado y que no sintiera que ella lo heriría en el futuro, Ranma no había logrado hacerlo totalmente sin que hubiera algo sexual de por medio, entonces no tendría nada de malo hacerlo sentir aceptado, con un poco de placer, o porque no mucho, sus amigas pervertidas aunque no lo parecieran, le habían brindado muchas ideas, de hacer sentir a un hombre aceptado totalmente, pero el problema era que Ranma tenía problemas diferentes para sentirse aceptado, y eso ella lo tenía que moldear, para que el pudiera confiar en ella, a pesar de que él había dicho que él confiaba en ella, ella quería también disculparse de corazón por las veces que ella lo había ofendido.

-Pero no tiene nada de malo que nos quedemos aquí haciendo lo que estábamos haciendo.

-¿Te refieres a esto? ~Bajó el rostro para robarle la respiración con un beso intenso, mientras le seguía acariciando el vientre.

-Si a eso, pero por favor acaríciame, no vamos a hacer nada, estoy de acuerdo, pero necesito sentir tus manos, sobre mi cuerpo. ~Ranma emocionado por su permiso, dirigió sus manos desde sus caderas hacia sus senos, acariciándolos amorosamente, mientras la besaba y jugaban con sus lenguas, Akane bajaba sus manos a sus glúteos atrayéndolo más hacia ella, no dejaban de gemir con cada caricia, con cada beso, mientras Akane le rasgaba la piel cuando sus manos subían a la espalda.

-Esto significa mucho para mi Akane.

-Para mí también.

Ambos se dedicaron a explorar sus cuerpos por muchos minutos más. Akane le encantaba sentirse tan cerca de él, lo que ella sintió en su cuerpo días atrás no se le acercaba nada en absoluto a lo que sentía con su cuerpo sobre ella acariciándola tan delicadamente, tan amorosamente, mientras ella se atrevía a meter las manos entre el boxer sin pedir autorización y apretarle el trasero pegando ambas pelvis mucho más, mientras él seguía acariciando sus senos, bajo su sostén, sus glúteos bajo su panti, sus piernas, después de horas los dos estaban saciados, no sexualmente, pero sentían que habían avanzado mucho en un día, abrazándose quedaron con las frentes y narices pegadas, ambos con una sonrisa enorme, Ranma se recostó en la frazada, y llevó el cuerpo de Akane cerca de él, dejando su cabeza cerca de su pecho donde ella escucharía su palpitar, vieron que la niebla se había despejado, ya no llovía, el cielo estaba sin ninguna nube para ese entonces, en lo lejano de la ciudad se podía divisar mucho más estrellas que en la ciudad por el reflejo de luces.

Se dedicaron a hablar de muchas cosas, infancia, temores, gustos etc., muchas cosas de esas ya las conocían por todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, pero era alegre volver a recordar esas cosas mientras descubrían algunas novedades del otro, mientras se tapaban con la liviana sábana que apenas cubría del frío, para contrarrestarlo ellos pegaron sus cuerpos mucho más.

La comida había quedado olvidada, el frío había quedado olvidado, la promesa de regresar a casa temprano había quedado olvidada...

En el dojo...

-No volvieron a venir, me imagino que están bien.

-Nabiki, no te preocupes ellos están bien, aunque no estén juntos porque están peleados.

-Ellos están bien, se pueden cuidar bien separadamente, no hay por qué preocuparse, lo que me molesta era lo que Kasumi quería hacerles saber.

Sin dar una palabra, Kasumi, miraba el suelo del dojo, como a través de los años había estado sin dar clases apropiadamente, los alumnos llegaban a inscribirse, pero no se quedaban porque no tenían otros alumnos para entrenar desde nivel principiante, Akane trató muchas veces de dar lecciones, pero como no se ponía de acuerdo con Ranma para ver la mejor forma de enseñanza, los alumnos terminaban desertando, tenía que haber una nueva forma de enseñanza, tal vez si hubieran dado clases individualmente siempre aconsejándose mutuamente, o con diferentes métodos enfocados a un mismo fin, los dos eran excelentes artistas, pero carecían de métodos de enseñanza.

A Ranma no le gustaba enseñar a personas débiles, por temor a lastimarlas, y Akane era muy brusca con los principiantes por que les exigía de más, tras varios años sin ver que se pusieran de acuerdo, primero habían disuelto el compromiso, esto obligó a Kasumi a tomar una decisión.

-Como todos lo hablamos ayer, el arreglo entre la familia Saotome y Tendo tiene que cumplirse, es un trato de honor, para que el Dojo Tendo siga su legado, pues no es permitido que una mujer lleve por si solo un dojo, y que la escuela de "Todo es Posible en las Artes Marciales" continúe tienen que unirse las dos familias, hoy Ranma y Akane no están presentes, para informarles, que siendo la mayor tengo que tomar responsabilidad en tal pacto de honor, y se los haremos saber cuándo vengan, porque los preparativos ya están hechos para festejar el nuevo compromiso que se lleva entre las dos familias, y así finalmente se unan las dos escuelas.

~Los dos patriarcas miraban con firmeza a la joven que había tomado la iniciativa, por eso Kasumi era siempre de admirar.

Bueno tal vez Ranma y Akane si estaban bien follados por la vida...

Continuará...

Si ya vieron la película de Ranma ½ live action, entenderán la parte de la unión de las dos familias, lo cual yo no lo había hecho hasta que la vi (Tratando de no decir muchas cosas de la película en adelantado)

Muchas gracias por estar presente de nuevo, les agradezco de todo corazón, cuéntenme que les pareció, este capítulo personalmente es uno de mis favoritos, me gustó mucho escribirlo, pues está lleno de pasión, para terminar con más drama... ahahahah. Espero sus comentarios, recuerden que un escritor vive de los comentarios.. NO ME DEJEN MORIR... XD

Yo quiero que me digan si la historia tiene demasiado romance, o que le falta, para hacer más placentera la lectura. ¡Que yo pueda aprender de ustedes!, y me lo pueden escribir, por cierto perdón que me tomó tiempo en poner este capítulo, he estado en exámenes, y así seguiré, pero siempre trato de hacerlo lo más pronto posible. nuevamente muchas gracias.

Nos leémos!


	6. Chapter 6

お元気ですか ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, gracias por acompañarme nuevamente en este capítulo, antes de pasar al capítulo, les quería recordar que esta es una historia "Angst" amo mucho a Ranma y Akane, pero le quiero dar a esta historia un enfoque realístico, donde al ser humano le cuesta expresar sus emociones...

He leído varios fanfics, donde en un shot se dicen que se aman y pasa de todo, al final uno lee lo mismo una y otra vez, sólo con diferente nombre de escritor, a mí me gusta el "angst" porque a pesar de que muchas veces me han hecho llorar son las que más duran en mi corazón, y no es porque quiero repetir la misma situación de incertidumbre si no que quiero que sea realista...

 **(Espero que sean de mente abierta los lectores con este capítulo) XD**

 **Como escritora recomiendo que disfruten los lemons de este capítulo, porque creo que se asoma una gran tormenta a Nerima...**

 **R &A&R&A&R&A&R&A&R&A&R&A&R&A&R&A&R&A&R&A&R&A&R&A&R&A&R&A&R&A&**

Please don´t make me cry...

Después de la lluvia quedaban muy pocas luciérnagas cerca de ellos, Akane dormía placenteramente cerca de Ranma, finalmente había podido dormir después de días, y Ranma la observaba placenteramente, pensar que habían podido compartir varios momentos hermosos, él la observaba como ella se veía recostada sobre su hombro, removió la sábana de ella, se fijó como ella nunca se quitó la camisa de él, "Changshan" que podía ser una túnica, chaqueta, camisa de manga larga usada por los hombres en china, y venía desde la dinastía Quing, usualmente era usado para eventos importantes, Ranma la usaba diario, porque respetaba mucho esa cultura, había aprendido mucho de ella, esa camisa le pertenecía tanto a él como a ella.

Ranma también estaba desvelado por varios días, pero no quería cerrar los ojos por miedo de que no volviera a tenerla en sus brazos, había demostrado sus emociones, y no sabía si podían ser llamados novios, amigos, o inclusive amigos con derecho, lo último le llenaba tanto de horror, movió la cabeza ignorando lo último, mejor decidió traer a su mente el recuerdo como un par de labios se abrían debajo de él para recibirlo, como juntaban las manos entrelazando los dedos, lo que podría simbolizar eso y...

Sintió una patada en la ingle...

Torciéndose del dolor se alejó un poco de Akane para observarla, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba Akane seguía dando patadas y manadas, pues ella ya estaba haciendo sus actividades nocturnas, acordándose de como P-chan y el maestro Happosai habían sufrido por esas actividades.

Con amargura recordó el tema sobre P-chan. ¿Cuántas veces no había el intentado hacerle razonar que se fijara quien era P-chan? Ranma había hecho una promesa que no se lo diría, pero sabía que después de decirle a Akane que confiara en él, tenía que hacérselo saber, tenía que analizar como lo haría, pero había un problema "el honor de un artista marcial", el honor significaba mucho que inclusive su madre había querido quitarle la vida si no era un "hombre real", diciendo que por honor tenía que cumplir con la promesa. También ahora que se recordaba de su madre, si ella se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, siendo ella muy conservadora, tal vez no recibiría con buena cara esas noticias, y lo obligaría a casarse... Ranma ¡NO QUERÍA QUE LO OBLIGARAN A CASARSE! Ni siquiera con Akane, él quería tomar sus decisiones, posiblemente su madre no sabría de las últimas situaciones vividas en el dojo, había viajado con una amiga para ayudarla de comadrona.

Su madre tenía muchas habilidades, desde cocina, varias cosas del hogar, incluso cosas que practicaban las Geishas, como desde servir te, hasta como complacer un hombre... En su niñez, ella había socializado con varias Geisha y Oiran que se habían dedicado a otras cosas a después de la segunda guerra mundial, pues ya el negocio había ido a la ruina, y las habían obligado a trabajar en fábricas, cuando las casas de té, las casas de geishas, habían sido obligadas a cerrar también, quedaban bellas ancianas que recordaban sus días de gloria, que se les habían rebatado, muchas veces soldados estadounidenses o japoneses, pues muchas siendo Geisha habían sido violadas, así ya no tenían a quien venderle su preciado tesoro, convirtiéndose al final en Oiran que buscaban como sobrevivir en esos tristes tiempos de post-guerra.

Según Ranma cuando podía Nodoka, jalaba a Akane y la encerraba en un cuarto enseñándole varias cosas (Ranma deseaba que diera resultado las clases de cocina entre otras clases...)

Pero viéndola revolotear en la sábana le indicaba que él tendría que hacer algo al respecto también para quitarle esa maña, analizando se dio cuenta que posiblemente el cuerpo de ella no estaría muy cansado, dándole ideas que si llegaban a estar juntos la tendría que cansar para que su cuerpo no siguiera moviéndose, y así tuvieran un sueño reparador ambos, entonces ya sabía la mejor manera de cansarla le haría el amor una y otra vez y otra vez, hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera moverse un centímetro...

-Akane te amo. ~Susurró, llevando sus labios hacia su mejía, y acercó su cuerpo hacia él y la abrazó muy fuerte para evitar que siguiera moviéndose de una forma brusca, lo cual despertó a Akane sin querer.

Akane no estando acostumbrada a despertar sintiéndose abrazada, rodó para ponerse sobre la cintura de quien la atacara y le puso su hombro en el cuello, para darse cuenta de que era Ranma, lo cual la saco de su trance de defensa.

-No es que me incomode que estés arriba, pero si quieres jugar brutal todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírmelo. ~Akane le quito el hombro del cuello, y se estaba alejando cuando Ranma la trajo nuevamente con ayuda de sus manos que la habían sujetado por la espalda bajo la camisa de él sintiendo su piel, estrellando sus labios con los de él, lo que hizo que Akane volviera a deslizar sus brazos por atrás de su cuello.

Después de varios besos, Akane sentía como nuevamente Ranma respondía a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, y le había deleitado sus acciones anteriormente, pero ella quería más, no le bastaba besos y caricias, empezó a mover sus piernas en medio de las piernas de él para excitarlo más y que el callera en su trampa, porque no sabía cuándo iba a tener nuevamente esta oportunidad, y si al final terminaba con sus esperanzas destruidas lo sabría después de haber vivido algo demasiado hermoso.

-Ahh. ~Gemía Ranma con cada roce que Tendo le proporcionaba en su región íntima, mientras ella se dedicaba a proporcionarle besos en su cuerpo, exigiéndole cada vez más. No sabiendo si se estaba sobrepasando la línea que habían definido como "Segura" pues la verdad no la habían definido, entonces en teoría eso estaba permitido. La mano de Akane iba descendiendo desde el pecho hacía su boxer por la cintura, Ranma la agarró de la muñeca, la miró con una mirada mortal.

-No sabes lo que estás pidiendo.

-No me importan las consecuencias.

Ranma le encantaba como Akane lo miraba lleno de lujuria, y pensó como saciarse él y a ella, para que ella estuviera satisfecha y aún ser pura, pues después podría desear todavía, su virginidad.

La volteó sin mayor ceremonia con fuerza, y le quitó su camisa china quedando el sobre ella, tiro a Akane hacía los cojines, llevando su boca hacía su busto sobre su brasier, removiéndoselo en el camino y así tener esas pequeñas y hermosas formas bajo su dominio, lamentablemente se había vuelto a nublar y la luz de la luna no iba a favorecerlo para verla en ese momento, trajo sus labios hacia su busto, succionando uno y apretando el otro con fuerza, en segundos tenía a Akane gritando su nombre, Akane lo entrelazó con sus piernas.

-Ranma te quiero decir algo.

~Alarmado Ranma de lo que podía decir, ignorándola subió desde su pecho, volviéndola a besar fuerte.

-Por favor no lo digas. ~Volvió a besarla. Fuerte.

~Akane no sabía si no la quería escuchar, porque talvez al final él no quería estar comprometido por una declaración de amor, o porque creía que iba a ser rechazado...

Decidió volver a besarlo, sintió como sus besos eran bruscos, cuando Ranma mencionó que ella podía imaginar que él la amaba estaba feliz, porque iban a estar juntos, pero eso ya iba a acabar, no iba a llorar esta vez, para no mostrarle cuanto le dolía estar compartiendo algo tan importante, con el sin poder decirle cuanto lo amaba, podrían no estar teniendo sexo, pero obviamente era mucho más significativo el hecho que se sintiera ella "amada" pero sabía que ya iba a irse todo al carajo en un momento u otro, prefirió tragar su dolor y volverse a perder en sus besos.

Ranma la seguía besando, mientras sus manos acariciaban fuertemente su piel, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella, después de varios minutos los dos tenían aruños por todo el cuerpo, pues no les era suficiente lo que estaban teniendo, pero por miedo a ser indecorosamente rechazados no hablaban.

Ranma se posicionó encima de ella y movió su cuerpo hacia arriba muy lentamente, dejándose perder momentáneamente en el placer que provenía del rose de piel, mientras los dos temblaban por la sensación de sus cuerpos, después pegó su miembro masculino al de ella haciéndola gemir, y sintió como estaba ella de receptiva, bajó su mano y la acarició por encima de su ropa íntima que le quedaba ganándose un ronco gemido y haciendo que ella le tomara la mano y se la presionara más fuerte sobre ella, el cual le demostró que ella estaba mojada, por él, no por ninguna otra persona pero él, pero no era suficiente para ninguno, de los dos. -"Porqué carajos Akane no podía amarlo" molesto consigo mismo bajo y le mordió el hombro de ella fuertemente.

-Detente Ranma. ~Gemía con dolor Akane, podría aguantarse ese dolor sobre ella, producido por su mordida, el dolor por aruños, mientras seguía siendo besada y acariciada bruscamente, el sentirse lastimada físicamente ese dolor lo pudo asimilar al rechazo, porque lo que tenían no podría ser real después de esa noche, ese dolor si no lo aguantaba, después de esa noche ¿Qué pasaría? Ella no había querido esperarse más para revelar sus sentimientos, si supiera que en ese momento lo que vivían era real, le estaban quemando el pecho sus emociones, por ello entendió que, quería sentirse amada de verdad no algo lleno de tristeza y dolor, no solo quería un cuerpo. Lo que provocó que empujara a Ranma que cayó sobre la sabana, quien reaccionó segundos después llevándose su brazo hacia sus ojos, y en ese momento agradeció que la luna no diera luz, de otra manera Akane hubiera visto sus ojos rojos.

Los dos quedaron acostados tragando bocanadas de aire, queriendo gritar, estar hundidos 3 o más metros bajo tierra.

-Lo siento Ranma, pensé que eso quería, y lo quiero, pero... pero...

-No digas más, está bien, te comprendo. ~Ranma creyó que al final Akane no quería lastimarlo al no decirle que no lo amaba.

Quedaron callados viendo a la lejanía se observaban relámpagos y como la tormenta se dirigía a la montaña.

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz Akane.

-….Gracias, pero no sabes lo que pides...~"Seguro que sólo quieres una noche, pero yo no lo puedo otorgar, no contigo, porque me mataría saber que no habrá nada más después."

En eso Ranma se acordó de lo que habían hablado yendo al colegio.

-¿Akane no se supone que teníamos que ir al dojo?

Pánico sintió Akane al acordarse.

-Cierto Ranma, tenemos que irnos. ~Empezó a levantarse con una mano en el busto tratando de cubrirse un poco, aunque estuvieran a obscuras, y buscando la camisa de Ranma, a tientas, que no sabía dónde Ranma la había tirado, cuando sintió el cuerpo de Ranma que todavía estaba acostado en la sábana, con sus manos, iba a quitar su mano, pero la dejo y la llevó hacia su pecho, y se acercó hacía el susurrándole.

-Perdóname por exigir algo que no puedo dar yo misma.

…...

Había pasado media hora, y ya habían levantado todo y vestido. Akane se sentía fatal, después de haberlo rechazado de esa manera tenía que buscar la manera de que él se diera cuenta que ella confiaba en él y no tenía nada que ver con lo que había pasado. Le había tratado de entablar una conversación Ranma sólo respondía con "si" "no".

-¿Qué horas serán?

~Ranma miró la posición de la luna que se empezaba a ver entre las nubes.

-Aproximadamente las 3:00 am.

~Ranma se volteó para caminar de regreso cuando sintió como le tomaban la camisa.

-Perdóname nuevamente, no creas que eres tú, simplemente soy yo...

-….. ~Sin contestarle la levantó y la llevó nuevamente hacia el dojo, el viaje de regreso fue más frio que el clima hacía parecer.

Llegando a la residencia Tendo, Akane iba para su cuarto y no escuchó que Ranma la siguiera para ir al cuarto de huéspedes, se dispuso ir al dojo. Ranma ya estaba acostado en su futón.

-¿Por qué no vas al cuarto de huéspedes?

-Me siento bien aquí.

-Ranma te dije que...

-ESTOY BIEN AQUÍ CARAJO.

-Así, pues igual estaré yo. ~llegó y se acostó en el mismo futón.

-¿Qué haces tonta? sólo es para una persona. ~se acercó hacía el quedando los dos demasiado apretados por el tamaño del futón.

-Estás molesto conmigo, y no quiero que lo estés.

-Sólo lárgate.

-¿No entiendes? No sé, si puedas corresponder lo que yo quiero, pero te voy a demostrar que, si confío en ti, y mañana lo voy a hacer. Ahorita sólo quiero abrazarte y sentirte junto a mí, lo abrazó por la espalda, presionando su frente a su espalda, y escurriendo sus manos por su cintura mientras Ranma trataba de ignorar el dolor que sentía.

~Ranma pensaba que todo iba a terminar mal, pero puso su mano sobre la de ella.

-Te voy a despertar a las seis, lo hago cuando me lo predispongo, y te vas a tu cuarto.

-Si Ranma. ~Akane suspiró a su espalda, queriendo hacerle olvidar lo último.

Después que Ranma la levantó, Akane se dirigió a su cuarto, fijándose en su reloj, eran las 5:55, Ranma era esplendido pensó con una sonrisa, sacó sus ahorros y los metió a su mochila, leyó unos panfletos que tenía desde meses atrás y los guardó también en su mochila, durmió un poco más, para bajar tiempo después con su uniforme, y lista para ir a comer, Ranma también entraba al comedor para desayunar.

Soun Tendo al ver a Ranma y Akane entrar un poco serios, les dirigió la palabra.

-¿Ranma, Akane dónde estuvieron ayer?

-Estábamos persiguiendo un fantasma ~Akane mintió deliberadamente, usualmente era Ranma que daba las escusas poco creíbles. Soun y el resto de la familia cuestionaban esa respuesta, pero la pequeña Tendo no mentía, decidieron confiar en ella, Akane comió lo más pronto posible, no prestándole atención a la plática, se fue a hacer su limpieza personal, Ranma casi siguiéndole los talones.

-Antes de que se vayan los dos, necesitamos hablar con ustedes respecto al compromiso que se hizo con ustedes dos, pero eso requerirá tiempo, lo sabrán cuando regresen de estudiar, no vayan a ningún lado hoy.

-Ya nos vamos.

-Nos miramos después ~Agregó Ranma.

No iban muy lejos de la casa cuando Akane le tomó la mano a Ranma.

-Nuevamente me disculpo por el mal entendido de ayer, no sé si sea prudente que lo haga saber, pero no quiero que cambie lo que hemos estado tratando de hacer, el confiar el uno del otro, quiero que confíes en mí y por eso vamos a ir a un lugar hoy.

-¿Y Furinkan?

-No asistiremos hoy...

-¿Porqué? ~Akane lo empujó a un callejón donde le dio un buen poco de lo que pensaba con un fuerte beso, haciendo que Ranma reaccionara al beso y la tomara de la cintura elevándola apretándola hacia él.

-Quiero que te enamores de mi... ~Fue como un balde de agua fría, ¿Cuál era la razón de ello? Sin analizar lo que iba a decir respondió.

-Pero Akane yo en serio-~Lo cortó con otro beso.

-Antes que digas algo vamos, te quiero mostrar algo. ~Ranma ya para ese entonces tenía su estúpida sonrisa y se dejó guiar de la mano de Akane corriendo por las calles de Nerima.

~Desde lejos los miraba una chica de pelo púrpura, que se acababa de percatar de ellos dos que salían de un callejón, al verlos de la mano corriendo se quedó extrañada y decidió ir a buscar a su enemiga la chef, en este caso, se convertiría en su aliada...

Estaban en frente de un gran edificio, los Kanjis no los podía entender muy bien Ranma, pero creía que tenían que ver con sueño, magia, pero los otros kanjis no los entendía por eso nunca podía leer apropiadamente una carta...

Akane entró todavía de la mano de Ranma lo llevó a la recepción.

-¿Estará disponible el cuarto que parece un club burlesco?

-¿Si señorita, con una cama o dos?

-Con una cama por favor ~Ranma empezó a toser fuertemente, ¿Una cama? Buda, iba a dejar de ser virgen, pero Akane no quiso seguir ayer lo que había empezado. ¿Cómo después de un día para otro había cambiado su forma de pensar? -También me regala una orden de esa bebida que anuncian que despiertan las más grandes Ilusiones y otra que relaja el cuerpo de las personas que anuncian que tienen coñac y vodka y el habano con hierbas especiales.

~Ranma quería salir corriendo de allí, no podía ver a las mujeres a la cara, Akane siendo la mujer había puesto la orden, pidiendo cosas que nunca en su vida pensaba probar en un cuarto, el en todo caso era el que tenía que haber pedido la orden, con su ideología que él era un "verdadero hombre" no hubiera querido llevarla a un hotel barato para su primera vez, aunque la verdad no se miraba barato, después asomó su vista a los panfletos, y se dio cuenta de los precios, y se asustó por los precios se acercó a Akane y le susurró.

-Este hotel es muy caro, además quería que nuestra primera vez fuera en un lugar menos público.

-Ranma cállate...

-No puedes callarme...

~La encargada riéndose por el intercambio entre los dos jóvenes comentó.

-Síganme por favor.

Entraron a un cuarto donde se podía ver un hermoso decorado rojo y negro, tirando las fachadas que habían tenido en el bosque, pero este tenía una fachada más europea. El cuarto estaba alumbrado con una luz tenue, con los muebles y pinturas, los llevaba a otra época, había una gran cama con pedestales a los extremos, y adornados con bellas telas negras con bordes dorados, con una hermosa gran lámpara en medio del cuarto, con sillones grandes con cuero rojo, los sillones tenían destinas formas, y el asumía que uno en especial no era específicamente para sentarse...

Antes de que se fuera la encargada entró otra señorita, vistiendo una prenda muy sensual, la cual le guiño el ojo a Ranma dejándolo rojo, Ranma vio de reojo a Akane que al parecer había decidido ignorar el intercambio de ella hacia él. La señorita llevaba un azafate con dos botellas pequeñas y el habano, salió llevándose a la encargada, diciendo ambas.

-Disfruten su estadía.

Sólo se fueron y Akane se tiró nuevamente en los brazos de Ranma, besándolo como si no hubiera mañana, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente y lo tiró a la cama.

-Hoy te dije que quiero que te enamores de mí ~ Dijo rápidamente, quitándose la blusa, Ranma solo miraba sus acciones sin poder seguirle el juego a ella, después de todo, ella lo había rechazado la noche anterior, y después lo había seguido al dojo para estar con él, pero le había dicho que no le podía dar lo que él quería, no sabía a qué se refería.

-Akane te quiero decir algo.

-Después por favor necesito expresarte lo que yo siento primero.

-Está bien.

-Te tienes que quitar la ropa. ~Ranma pensó que en el bosque había sido más agradable como se lo había pedido ella a él. Se quitó la ropa quedando en boxers y descalzo, Akane le indicó que tenía que meterse en las sábanas mientras se quitaba la falda del uniforme, y calcetas rogaba que nadie los hubiera visto entrar a ese edificio. Ranma se percató que Akane estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, desde que se empezó a desvestir quedando solo en un par de bragas y sostén, se dirigió al baño trayendo una taza de agua con ella, el cual Ranma no recibió con agrado frunciendo sus ojos, Akane llevó el azafate con las cosas y lo puso sobre las sábanas, se metió con Ranma a la cama se encargó que los dos estuvieran bajo los sábanas, nerviosa no sabía cómo empezar.

-Quiero hacer algo contigo Ranma.

-Crees que no me he dado cuenta.

-Pero tienes que confiar en mí.

-Lo hago.

-Pero no de la forma que yo quiero. ~Lo miró a los ojos. -Eres muy importante para mí y después de lo que deseo hacer espero que me entiendas. Lo de ayer en la montaña fue bello, pero yo necesito algo diferente y espero que te lo pueda demostrar porque me cuesta decirlo. ~Ranma dolido escuchaba no sabía que quería decir, eso lo que significara, lo tendría que aceptar cual fuera su respuesta, se acerco a Ranma y con las manos temblorosas lo tomó del rostro y le dio un cálido y corto beso para el gusto de los dos.

-Tienes que tomar esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Es un líquido para relajar tu cuerpo.

-¿Quieres emborracharme?

-No precisamente, el coñac es parte de la receta, el mío tiene vodka que también es parte de la receta. ~Asintió Ranma, y se lo tomó con grandes sorbos, Akane tomó la otra botella y la bebió lo más rápido posible, encendió el habano con un encendedor que estaba en el azafate, jaló un buen poco de humo tosiendo en el proceso.

-Ranma abre la boca. ~Ranma con los ojos soñolientos abrió los labios, Akane se acercó a él y le paso humo de su boca a la de él, el inhaló en el proceso empezó a toser de igual manera, después ella se lo dio a él, y le indicó que tenía que hacer lo mismo, después que Akane recibiera el humo, lo siguieron haciendo hasta que se lo terminaron, pero el compartir el humo los había excitado nuevamente, pues era algo erótico, estar semidesnudos, con los efectos de las bebidas con alcohol en las venas que por los ingredientes de las pociones aumentaban su efecto, sin necesidad de ingerir toda la botella, y compartir ese humo sin juntar las bocas, Akane no se aguantó tomo nuevamente a Ranma y lo besó uniendo sus lenguas, mientras que acariciaba su cuerpo y Ranma le sostenía el rostro, mientras traía su pierna para que quedara entrelazada con su cuerpo y le acariciaba su deliciosa piel en el proceso.

Aunque lo hacían muy lentamente por el efecto de las bebidas, cualquier persona diría que se habían drogado mutuamente, después de unos minutos, Akane ya sintiendo la pesadez de sus párpados alcanzó el recipiente con agua se lo hecho a Ranma, sacándolo momentáneamente de su estado soñoliento lo que produjo que la buscara con la vista, al parecer no se había percatado que había cambiado de forma, pues abrazó de lo más natural a Akane con su busto desnudo y quedó dormido. Mientras Akane buscó nuevamente sus labios para quedar dormidos unidos por un abrazo y un beso Ranma no se percató de ese último beso.

Ranma despertó sólo en la habitación y se dio cuenta a través de un gran espejo que estaba vistiendo un elegante vestido negro barroco (renacentista, que le apretaba demasiado mostrando sus curvas exageradamente, para ser más exactos) tenía unos hermosos guantes de seda. En el cabello tenía un hermoso chignon que estaba adornado con pequeños sujetadores con diversas piedras preciosas, ganchos con diamantes unas plumas, que le cambiaba su aspecto de siempre hermosas joyas en el cuello, con bellos anillos sobre los guates y grandes aretes.

-¿Akane dónde estás? ~No hubo respuesta, pero escuchó que tocaron la ventana, la fue a abrir, moviendo las grandes cortinas, abrió la ventana.

Allí estaba Akane en una gran burbuja, vistiendo un traje que le recordaba a la historia Europea, y que habían sido usados por los máximos monarcas. Tenía un sayo color corinto que llegaba arriba de las piernas y tenía adornos de piel de conejo, con un gran sombrero negro y una gran pluma, unas mallas, que le iban al color de su sombrero y sayo.

-¿Akane por qué estoy vistiendo así?

-Estas en mi sueño.

-¿Me trajiste a un hotel donde en vez de estar juntos te pones a hacer bromas de esta manera?

-Hey, no sabes el propósito de esto. ~Akane bajó de la burbuja y llevó a Ranma frente al gran espejo nuevamente.

-¿Qué ves?

-Una pelirroja envuelta en un montón de trapos que no la dejarán correr. ~Akane rio con su respuesta.

-Yo miro una hermosa joven, la cual es muy importante para mí. ~Tomándole la mano la subió a la burbuja gigante.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A jugar.

-¿Porqué?

-Quiero que te sientas segura en tu forma femenina conmigo.

-Lo hago.

-No de la manera que yo quiero ~Ranma se percató que Akane vestía en realidad como un hombre.

-¿Akane en tu sueño tu eres el hombre?

-Si. ~Ranma ya incómodo y sonrojado trató de enfocarse en otras cosas, el paisaje, era un gran campo con pastos azules que alumbraban las estrellas color aqua, en el cielo se podía observar tres lunas una verde, una violeta, y una amarilla, también miraba millares de mariposas que cruzaban los campos y que desprendían luz dorada alumbrando los campos, siguieron volando en la burbuja por cierto tiempo, aunque todo fuera una ilusión era hermosa incluso romántica "Diablos si estaban bien drogados" pensó Ranma, pero dejó de sentirse tan incómodo. Llegaron a un precipicio, donde Akane se levantó de la burbuja y dijo.

-Aquí es tu bajada. ~Empujó a Ranma.

-Awwwwww- ~Ranma trato de ver a donde caía, pero no podía girar en la caída con su vestido, y sintió como la agarraban de la cintura, y caían en otra burbuja.

-¿Por qué me tiraste? No creas que porque vistes de hombre voy a dejar que me salves.

-Lo sé, pero se siente bien ser más fuerte que tu ~Le dio un beso en la nariz.

-Akane, quiero ser hombre.

-Que mal, no puedes porque estás en mi sueño, oh mira otra burbuja ~Dejó caer sin ceremonia a Ranma nuevamente, el cual esta vez sí le dio tiempo de ponerse de pie, cayendo en la burbuja, pero sus por botines con tacón la burbuja explotó.

-¡Akane!

-Ya estoy aquí, no tengas miedo Ranko. ~Dijo nuevamente tomándola de la cintura y cayendo sobre otra burbuja gigante, Ranma se percató que venía una burbuja tras otra subiendo desde lo bajo del precipicio.

-No me llames Ranko, sabes ahora vas a saber que se siente caer. ~Dijo empujando a Akane y ella por la ropa que llevaba puesta dio una pirueta haciéndola caer sobre sus pies en la siguiente burbuja perfectamente, con lo cual desde abajo le sacó la lengua a Ranma.

-Atrápame si puedes niña lenta.

-¿A quién le dices niña lenta Akane? ~Se quitó las botas y trató de quitarse el vestido pero no pudo, al final empezó a saltar sobre las burbujas persiguiendo a Akane, le tiró una bota que Akane esquivó fácilmente, tiró la otra bota a la burbuja de Akane, la cual no explotó la burbuja, al fondo del precipicio estaban acumuladas las burbujas, y empezaron a saltar sobre ellas Ranma bajó a tierra donde tomó unas piedras y de un salto volvió a subir a una burbuja, y se dirigió a Akane, donde apuntó y tiró la piedra a la burbuja de ella pero tampoco explotó, extrañado, se quedó viendo que podía hacer, y entendió que como no era decisión de Akane que se reventara, la burbuja no explotaría.

-Podemos estar todo el día corriendo pero quiero llevarte a un lago.

-¿Cómo sabes que hay un lago? Y porqué tienes esta clase de sueños.

-Creo que es porque tengo una gran imaginación, ahora antes de ir al lago quiero que viajemos a diferentes lugares y conozcas este lugar con el que he soñado un par de veces contigo, y hoy en teoría se hizo realidad mi sueño.

~Viajaron por varios lugares, que le mostraban cosas que nunca se hubieran imaginado, jugando a perseguirse con la ayuda de pegasos, viajando por diversos parajes con diferentes criaturas y paisajes, habían pasado unas cuantas horas, el vestido de Ranma estaba totalmente desecho y las mallas de Akane rotas.

Finalmente llegaban al último destino subidos en una nota musical gigante, que venía saltando, por los parajes, pues habían estado en una tierra llena de bellas melodías, la "Blanca" las bajó y regresó por donde vino saltando más fuerte como queriendo llamar la atención de algo.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos y llegaron a una laguna que estaba rodeada de gigantescos zafiros azules, y zircones café, como el color de los ojos de ellos, en la laguna había varios nenúfares, que se abrían y cerraban con la luz de las lunas, la nota blanca regresó seguida de otras blancas y varias negras, también iban unas cuantas semifusas, corcheas, semicorcheas etc... y empezó a emanar música de ellas.

Akane se bajó el sombrero y le pidió la mano a Ranma, a Ranma se le ruborizaron las mejillas.

-Akane, no me siento bien bailando como chica.

-Está bien, estás conmigo, no tienes por qué sentirte nervioso, te dije que quería que confiaras ¿Verdad?

~Con un suspiro, tomó la mano de Akane mientras Akane se ponía de vuelta el sombrero y se dejó guiar por Akane que iba caminando hacia la laguna donde se reflejaban las tres lunas, las mariposas brillantes llegaron también a revolotear a ese lugar, empezaron a llegar burbujas más pequeñas, las notas seguían saltando mientras emanaban las bellas melodías de un clavicémbalo.

Varios hongos que rodeaban el lugar empezaron a producir luz fluorescente... ¿Quién diría que de verdad era todo tan mágico? Enserio era literalmente como un sueño, pero uno donde los dos podían compartir y escapar de la realidad.

Se quitó las botas Akane, y al tocar el agua, se sintió como esta se puso dura, y podían pisar sobre ella, el viaje había sido tan romántico, pero Ranma había mantenido su distancia en el viaje, haciendo sonreír a Akane, y ahora en el lago Akane tomó de la cintura a Ranma quien en ese momento se sentía un poco vulnerable, no por estar con Akane, si no de sí mismo, porque no era lo mismo expresar sus sentimientos y quererla besar estando con su cuerpo femenino.

-¿Te recuerdas cuando te pedí que fueras mi amiga? En serio quería que lo fueras porque, según mi papá nos había dicho que te gustaban las artes marciales, y en Nerima no hay muchas personas con las que yo me hubiera podida identificar con respecto a las artes marciales.

~Ranma sólo escuchaba sin contestar, mientras se dejaba guiar por Akane a través de la pista de baile, girando y girando bajo las estrellas y lunas, donde si miraba uno al suelo se podía observar los peces y ciertas creaturas que Ranma no podía definir, eran como caballos con otras características diferente a un caballo normal nadando bajo de ellos, que eran de bellos colores obscuros.

-Son Kelpies, la vez pasada leí mitología celta y quedaron en mi memoria, usualmente en la legenda comen humanos, y son de aspecto monstruoso, pero estos no, más bien son hermosos, y no comen humanos, la vez pasada soñé que tú eras uno, que saliendo del agua te trasformaste a tu forma masculina y me obligaste a montarte toda la noche, no transformándote de nuevo a un kelpie si sabes a que me refiero.

Ranma torció los ojos sonrojado.

-También deben correr por allí unicornios, los hipocampos deben estar volando por otras praderas, estuvimos volando hace poco en pegasos, etc.. En fin creo que mi subconsciente me recuerda siempre a ti. ~Observó Akane sonrojada, sorprendiendo a Ranma.

-La razón por la que quería que compartiéramos algo de esta manera es porque quiero que sientas que confío en ti, lo que pasó ayer en la montaña no fue tu culpa si no mía, tu eres alguien maravilloso, y yo estaba queriendo sentir algo que no fuera una ilusión.

-¿Porqué una ilusión?.

-Porque no sé cuánto durará, sin que nos alcance la realidad de Nerima, en fin siguiendo con lo que te estaba diciendo, cuando te conocí y escuche tu nombre asimilé tu nombre con los pinyin de "Lánhuā" que quiere decir "orquídea" en mandarín, porque viéndote con ropas chinas, pensé que de allí había provenido tu nombre, y creí que eras una chica delicada, que también la molestaban por gustarle las artes marciales. ~Akane rio y movió la cabeza en negación. -Después me enteré que eras varón y no me lo habías dicho. Quiero que confíes en mí, que sepas que te tengo confianza.

-Akane tengo que decirte algo ~Dijo recostando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, buscando cercanía mientras olía su fragancia. -Es sobre P-chan.

-¿Después quieres? Ahorita ya se va a acabar nuestro tiempo acá y quiero hacer algo antes de irnos sígueme. ~Avanzó hacía una cascada, que estaba bajo una gran colina, y llegaron a un lugar donde ya no había necesidad de caminar sobre el agua, porque el nacimiento del lago en esa parte era baja y se podía caminar en la arena del lago, así Akane y Ranma caminaron descalzos en el lago, mojando Ranma la punta de su vestido y Akane sus mallas.

Llegaron a una cascada, que estaba formada por un nacimiento de agua en lo alto de la colina. Donde Akane se empezó a quitar las mallas, arrojándolas a la ribera del río.

Ranma que la seguía, vio como se empezó a desvestir, sólo mirándola con sorpresa...

-Akane que estás haciendo.

-Quiero que nos bañemos juntas.

-¿Juntas? ¿No sería juntos? No me siento bien así en este cuerpo femenino.

-Por eso mismo lo hago, quiero que sepas que no me importa la manera que tu luzcas, porque siempre serás Ranma Saotome para mí.

Para ese entonces ya habían alcanzado la cascada, y Akane se quitó el sayo dejándola en un jubón, que también lo dejó caer, lo gracioso es que tenía sus pechos sujetados por un sarashi, que a Ranma le daban deseos de remover poco a poco esas bandas de algodón que parecían presionar demasiado su pecho haciendo parecer que eran más grandes para su confort, Akane quedaba en una braga hermosa y contemporánea más el sarashi, y extendió la mano a Ranma para que se metiera con ella en la cascada. Ranma con un poco de pena alcanzó su mano y se unió a ella a la cascada. Akane lo volteó lentamente y le comenzó a quitar el vestido dejándolo en un pequeño corset, color negro, que Ranma agradecía que no lo apretara en gran manera, unas modernas bragas con unas sensuales medias y que lo hacían ver más sensual a Ranma.

Akane tomó un cazo que estaba escondido entre las piedras de la cascada con unos aceites, Ranma al ver esto se recordó como de la nada aparecía muchas veces el mazo de Akane lo que la hizo reír...

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada. ~Tomó el cazo puso los aceites en el suelo y empezó a dejarle caer agua sobre el cuerpo ya mojado de Ranma por la cascada, comenzó a desatar las pitas del corset, haciendo que Ranma respirara mejor, dejando a Ranma descubierto de su parte superior femenina , dejó caer el corset al suelo, después con una pequeña esponja y un poco de aceites le empezó a lavar la espalda, le removió uno a uno los sujetadores de piedras hermosas y sus ganchos con plumas del pelo haciéndole caer el pelo ondulado sobre los hombros, por el chignon, dejo caer los accesorios del pelo sobre su ropa ya en el suelo y le empezó a lavar el cabello a Ranma, haciéndole un pequeño masaje en el cuero cabelludo, para después desaguarlo en la cascada.

Después siguió nuevamente con la espada, Ranma se puso más nerviosa cuando sintió como los delicados dedos de Akane pasaban sobre su espalda tratándole de quitar la tensión, para luego seguir con el pecho de Ranma, pasando la esponja con delicadeza.

-Ranma no te tienes que sentir mal, quiero que entiendas que lo estoy haciendo porque sé que eres tú.

-….

Akane volvió a tomar el cazo de agua donde le removió la suciedad que tenía Ranma, le lavó las piernas una por una, el olor de los aceites eran muy agradables, y después le desaguó el cuerpo, cuando terminó, se dedicó a apreciar su cuerpo, a besarlo en la espalda, con los labios semiabiertos para cubrir más piel, Ranma ya estaba temblando de nervios mientras Akane se removía las vendas de algodón que tenía sobre su propio busto, pues había volteado a ver de reojo cuando ella ya no le estaba lavando la espalda o besando y con la misma siguió viendo el horizonte tratando de distraer su mente, Akane se quitó su braga y se la bajó también muy sensualmente a Ranma, que ahora solo lo adornaban las joyas en su cuerpo.

-Te miras hermosa, con joyas sólo para mí Ranma. ~Ranma cerraba los ojos y fruncía los labios, con agradecimiento.

Akane pegó su cuerpo a Ranma gimió con una voz entrecortada al contacto de la parte inferior de Akane con su trasero, Akane le besó directamente el cuello por la espalda, mientras lo hacía seguía moviendo su cuerpo, Ranma de imaginar los senos de Akane sobando su espalda hacían que se mordiera los labios, y sus manos le picaban por tocarla si movía su mano hacía atrás estaría tocando a Akane los genitales y no creía que ella se lo iba a negar, Akane le acarició el vientre por detrás de Ranma, y bajaba sus manos a sus piernas, mientras pasaba su lengua cerca del oído de Ranma, desde atrás de Ranma extendió su mano para traer su rostro hacía ella, Ranma al ver que ella lo iba a besar volteó apenado.

-Por favor Ranma déjate amar...

Ranma escucho eso y no supo que contestar, se le empezaban a llenar los ojos de agua y no era precisamente por la cascada, quedándose quieto, Akane aprovechó y lo abrazó por la espalda totalmente, entrelazando sus brazos sobre su estómago. Ranma no quería voltearse estaba paralizado, podía sentir la respiración de Akane en su cuello que le producía cosquillas, y también escuchaba suspiros detrás de él.

Akane subió las manos del estómago le acarició los senos, y parte del estómago desde atrás de Ranma.

-Quiero que me ames y que no sea por la apuesta, quiero que sea real.

-Eso es lo que te he querido decir, pero no en este cuerpo, por favor ya no me tortures, no quiero que me sigas tocando. ~Ranma ya ni sabía que decía.

-Shhh voy a hacer a que ames tu cuerpo de mujer.

Apretó más los senos de Ranma mientras mordía su cuello suavemente, deslizó una mano desde un seno y tocó sus labios inferiores, haciendo que Ranma casi cayera, nunca lo habían tocado allí. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Akane, mientras que Akane lo acariciaba de varias formas.

-Lo que siento por ti Ranma no es algo sexual, es algo mucho más especial. ~Le decía mientras seguía acariciándolo, íntimamente, Akane siendo mujer sabía poco de como complacerse a ella misma, había estado aprendiendo poco a poco de su cuerpo por ella misma, y otras referencias como la persona que proclamaba que sería su suegra, que lo miraba como un tema natural.

Akane lo seguía acariciando donde ella se recordaba que despertaba varias emociones al hacerlo ella misma, y hundió un dedo en Ranma, y le seguía apretando un seno para después cambiar al otro, sin aviso volteó a Ranma y lo pegó a la roca, y trajo su boca a su seno, mientras sus dedos hacían su magia, Akane levantó la mirada y miró como Ranma la miraba y abría más las piernas para darle más acceso recostándose en la piedra, Akane pasó su lengua sobre el vientre de Ranma,

-Akane, Akane...

Akane con una sonrisa lujuriosa subió hasta su rostro y le susurró muy cerca de sus labios mientras hundía con más fuerza sus dedos y apretaba más su cuerpo a ella haciendo que los dos cuerpos se refregaran con más facilidad el uno con el otro por el agua.

-¿Vas a dejarte besar mi amor? ~Obteniendo finalmente lágrimas de Ranma por sentirse aceptado amado y líquidos que caían sobre su mano que estaba en los labios inferiores de Ranma, mientras que Ranma gritaba de placer, después de respirar por varios minutos Ranma encontró las palabras que buscaba.

-Akane, yo, yo, yo te ….

Ranma despertó escuchando varias campanas de bambú que eran sopladas por un viento fuerte cerca de la ventana...

-¿Qué pasa? ~Despertó Ranma desorientado con los boxers mojados, en la cama donde estaba sudando demasiado.

-ahaha ya se acabó el efecto de la poción. ~Dijo Akane levantándose lentamente un poco sonrojada por haberle mostrado sus deseos íntimos a Ranma.

-¿Akane lo que hiciste en el sueño es lo que sientes en verdad?

-Si Ranma. ~Se volteó Akane sin poder verlo.

-Gracias por aceptarme. ~Abrazó a Akane, con lo que ambos se sintieron más tranquilos.

-Akane sin querer miró el reloj de la habitación queriendo escapar de la situación - ~ya tenemos que irnos. Ya son las cinco de la tarde, Ranma sonriendo le siguió la conversación.

-Ni siquiera almorzamos, podríamos comer aquí, podría yo pagar el resto después, aunque deje algo mío para cubrir los gastos... ~Dijo Ranma sobándole el brazo a Akane, mirándola totalmente diferente a como cuando entraron.

-ahahah no tengas pena, yo dije que iba a pagar los gastos hoy, pero yo creo, creo que no sirven almuerzos aquí... ~Eran mentiras.

-Akane el día de hoy has dicho varias mentiras, espero que lo que me mostraste no haya sido mentiras. ~Cambiando de tema Akane volvió a probar.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta que en los últimos días no hemos comido ni dormido bien?, Vamos a comer a casa.

-¿Segura que no te quieres quedar más tiempo? ~Dijo Ranma analizando su respuesta.

-Recuerda que tenemos que ir a ver que nos dicen nuestros papas. ~Ranma sabía que esa sería su respuesta, tenían que ir a casa, porque ya era tarde y si comían iban a tener nuevamente problemas...

-Esta bien, ya me está afectando y a ti también hasta en el rostro se te ve chica poco atractiva ~Le dijo en son de broma.

-¡Hey idiota! - Le tiró una almohada, la verdad no sintió mal Akane, ya era el mismo Ranma bromista, pero si quería que Ranma le contestara, pensó que él iba a necesitar tiempo para responderle, y como no la había rechazado terminando el sueño, quería aferrarse a la esperanza que todo saldría bien.

Jugaron como quince minutos más con las almohadas, y decidieron irse, (Teniendo que pagar cargos extras por el tiempo de más con lo cual Ranma se sintió aún mucho peor por el costo de la habitación...) e irónicamente tardándose después que Akane no se quería atrasar más.

Cuando salieron se dieron cuenta que estaba lloviendo y Ranma le tomó la mano a Akane, y salieron corriendo riendo, iban por todo Nerima corriendo, mientras que Ranma analizaba lo que Akane le había querido decir, pensando que ya era suya con una gran sonrisa, ahora tenía que buscar el mejor lugar para responder a su petición.

Llegaron al parque que estaba camino a casa y habían charcos de agua, sus maletines los habían dejado en el suelo debajo de un árbol, y Ranma se dedicó a perseguir a Akane, la lluvia aumentó, y se hicieron más grandes los charcos de agua, las calcetas blancas de Akane ya estaban de color café, al igual que el pantalón de Ranma, se le miraba impregnada tierra en él.

-Alcánzame Ranma, no puedes... ~Akane volteó a ver atrás y Ranma ya no estaba, se asustó podría aparecer por cualquier lado...

Se dirigió a un campo de football donde no podría esconderse Ranma entre los árboles, antes de llegar al centro del campo sintió como la tiraban al suelo por la espalda, pero antes de que cayera de boca en la grama, Ranma estaba recibiendo el impacto pues la había volteado para que no se lastimara, después Ranma le dio vuelta posicionándose nuevamente encima y le susurró en el oido.

-Ya sé lo que me quisiste decir. ~Akane miraba a Ranma con anhelo, y se levantó un poco para besar a Ranma, pero él no se iba a dejar besar tan rápido, y salió corriendo.

-Ya deja de correr cuando te quiero dar un beso así.

-No me vas a besar como mujer y menos en público.

-Para eso era la razón del sueño, pensé que lo habías entendido.

-Pero me tienes que atrapar, apúrate tortuga.

Estuvieron jugando por más tiempo, Akane ya no aguantaba, después de varios minutos, enojada porque no había besado a Ranma , ni siquiera había recibido una respuesta de Ranma, empezó a sentirse insegura, se recostó bajo un árbol, Ranma apareció frente a ella y se le acercó a su rostro, mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

-Nunca me vas a alcanzar, al menos de que te espere.

-Idiota.

-Pero amas a este idiota. ~Quedaron los dos en silencio viéndose detenidamente, Akane ya con ganas de llorar, frunció los ojos ella ya había abierto su corazón, aunque no se lo había dicho directamente, él lo tenía que haber entendido.

-Ranma, dije no podría vivir algo de solo una noche y es cierto, no quiero migajas de compasión, quiero sentirme amada, pero si no lo haces lo entenderé, pero por lo menos, sólo una vez, aunque no sea cierto, por favor dilo, una vez, dí que me amas y después podré vivir con el sentimiento de que lo escuche provenir de tus labios, porque yo.. yo.. te ~No terminó la oración porque los labios de Ranma estaban sobre los de ella, apretando su cuerpo contra él.

Akane sentía los pechos de Ranma contra los suyos y era maravilloso, no le importaba lo que pensarían de ella si los vieran de esa manera besándose, más bien cruzó sus brazos en el cuello de Ranma.

-Te amo Akane, y es cierto lo he hecho desde mucho tiempo. ~Se le salieron las lágrimas a Akane.

-Yo también te amo Ranma, te amo tanto.

Ranma tomó el rostro de Akane y la siguió besando fuertemente por varios minutos, disfrutando el poder sentirse amado, y poder demostrar su amor sin ninguna barrera.

-¡Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Ranchan que haces con Akane besándola.

-¡Chica violenta hoy si tu morir roba-amores!

Continuará...

 **Mientras en el cuarto de Xana...**

Xana se encuentra feliz porque ya hay otro capítulo de Ranma ahora tiene que seguir con la vida real o tal vez un nuevo fanfic...

Knock knock... ~Abren la puerta agresivamente.

-Se Puede saber ¿Por qué no me dejas hacerle el amor respectivamente a Akane, Xana?, no es justo hace mucho que quiero estar con ella ~Con ello Xana tuerce los ojos en aburrimiento por la misma pregunta de mucho tiempo atrás que Ranma le ha hecho...

-Ranma por favor, tienes que entender que, en esta historia, quiero que se mire natural tu relación con la de Akane, no quiero desesperar a los lectores, pero tampoco quiero hacer carreras por terminar la historia, ahora bien, ten por seguro que cuando llegue a los lemons con el final que tú quieres, me querrán parar...

-Has hecho una promesa Xana...

Knock knock ~La cara de Akane aparece viendo que pasa.

-Akane veniste en el mejor momento, Xana dice que usemos su cuarto.

-Ranma yo nunca dije que lo usaras, la vez pasada dejaron mi cama llena de gérmenes... huh.

-Xana gracias, la verdad no me gusta usar tu cocina.

-¿Qué también usaron mi cocina?

-En donde más querías, estabas durmiendo.

-Diablos, que mas... usen mi cuarto mientras yo salgo por comida para acompañar a mi fanfic, me decidí hacer las dos cosas, pero no lo hagan en mi cama, lo pueden hacer en el suelo o en el escritorio, y después limpian. ~Se toman de la mano, y con pequeñas risitas se encierran, ni siquiera agradecen la amabilidad de Xana, Xana se acerca a la puerta con curiosidad y escucha.

-Ranma, no me gusta el suelo vamos a la cama.

-Va a ser nuestra pequeña venganza... haha...

Xana enfadada! grita:

-¡Lárguense carajo! pero no la escuchan por los sonidos que salen del cuarto, que ya están en el noveno cielo y ni siquiera han empezado...~Diablos voy a comprar comida antes de que empiecen a gritar, espero que cambien mis sábanas (Sabiendo que no lo harán... pero aun así los amo)~

Y escribí muchos lemons... ahahhaha

Ok... Vamos con el significado de algunas referencias:

兰花 /Lánhuā /Orquídea

El sillón exótico: Búsquenlo como el sillón del amor... ahahahah (Si lo buscan se y no saben lo que es, se llevarán una sorpresa... XD)

拼音 /Pinyin /sistema de descripción fonética..

漢字 /Kanji/ caracteres chinos/ Usados en japón

Sarashi: es este tipo de venda, que venda el torso de algunas chicas o que practican artes marciales o que el personaje en cuestión quiere hacerse pasar por hombre.

Hoy si me tardé en postear, lo que pasa es que encontré una pág. De lemons de Ranma ½... ¿Pueden creerlo? y me perdí por meses allí... xD Por si les interesa es " stfan . Free . Fr /" sólo quítenle los espacios y debería funcionar, aunque no siempre agarra, porque a veces sale bloqueada... pero hay buenas (Aunque la mayoría son en inglés)

Por cierto, quería decir si hay alguien que pueda leer mis capítulos porque a veces se me pasa una palabra de más que no debe estar escrita y me molesta en gran manera, porque lo distrae al lector de la idea principal, y cuando uno tiene la idea de lo que es el párrafo se le puede pasar algún detalle... entonces agradecería mucho su ayuda, me pueden mandar un pm, o en los comentarios, se los agradecería en gran manera.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mí me gustó mucho describir el sueño... así como Ranma mencionó parecía que fue algo fumado el sueño... XD esta idea la saqué de uno de mis escritores favoritos, en serio favoritos, y se lo he dicho... pero nunca respondió... hace años que ya no está en este sitio XD (Por siempre sola lo sé... XD) que tiene una imaginación, wow! La vez pasada escribió que Akane era una psicópata homicida donde quiere matar a Ranma, mientras que Ranma cree que es una pervertida sexual... ahaha Otra historia es que Ranma y Akane son dioses que han quedado después que la humanidad se ha extinguido ellos se encargan de ayudar a la muerte con muertes en masa y regresan al pasado donde Kodachi los sigue a través del tiempo y como akane después que pasaron milenios ya no se acuerda de ella y la trata como un chucho... WTF... ahahahaha, mientras que Ranma le quiere hacer entender que es humana (Lamentablemente esa no está terminada y creo que Ranma y Akane no iban a quedar juntos) pero en lo que leí si se amaron mucho hasta que se pelearon en los últimos capítulos escritos. Otra donde Ranma se queda con Nabiki pero al parecer Nabiki es como el doble de la edad de Ranma o no se qué tan grande... ahahah Esa si no la leí, porque no es Ranma/Akane, pero lo gracioso es que siempre le decían que dejara de drogarse cuando escribiera... ahahahaha porque siempre escribía cada idea bien loca, lo que fue del sueño de él, es lo de las notas musicales que vuelan (en su historia), que hacen melodía en un sueño... que eso se lo tomé prestado. Por si quieren ver sus historias, está como WFROSE es en inglés no todas las historias de él son R/A pero las que son, son muy buenas...

Gracias por seguir la historia! SakuraWS, LyueZ

Ranmaniaka, ojalá te guste este nuevo capítulo sacado del horno.. Ya que trae toneladas de amor... 🙂

Pam chan: ¡Que bueno que te dio tiempo de leer, pasaron mis exámenes y me dio tiempo de perderme en los fanfics! ¡Que es algo genial!

Bueno les di varios momentos románticos, busque referencias realistas, hasta estaba buscando los ssignificados de las palabras para describirlas mejor... meresco algún que otro comentario... xD Gracias a todos por estar leyendo la historia!

Nos leémos...


End file.
